Complicated
by xdreamingnotliving
Summary: Miley always lived a simple life. But when her best friend Nick asks something huge of her, everything gets complicated. The truth is, she saw this coming. Niley.
1. Prologue

**Complicated.**

**Prologue.**

Miley panted as she pulled away from Nick, she giggled as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "We've been practising for hours…" She said as he placed her onto the ground. "I know babe, but if we want to make it into states, we gotta practise." He replied running his hands through his sweaty curls. Miley covered her nose, "We both stink." She muttered. Nick chuckled winking at her, "The true smell of a dancer." He said throwing his blue towel over his shoulder. Miley nodded, "Guess so." She said bending down and tying the shoelace of her Nike Air Forces. She bit her lip as she saw Nick strut to the shower rooms. She sniffed herself and mentally made a note to shower as soon as she got home. She stood back up, rubbing her hands against her leggings and sighed as she went over a couple steps.

When Nick finally returned from the shower, he smiled at Miley, "You ready to go?" He asked, now changed back into his normal jeans and shirt. Miley nodded slowly as they made their way to his car, "I really don't know what you have against public shower rooms." Nick commented unlocking the door. "Well, I don't like the idea of other people showering in my shower." Miley said turning on the radio. Nick nodded, "Fair trade." He muttered turning it up. "Where's Chris?" Miley said as she walked into Nick's apartment. "Must be out…" Nick said looking around. "I'm jumping into the shower." She said running to Nick's bathroom. Nick nodded absentmindedly.

Miley stepped out of the shower, feeling refreshed, she'd now changed into her usual jean shorts and crop top. She had an amazing dancers body and wasn't afraid to flaunt it. She had tied her damp hair up in a bun and didn't feel the need to put on any makeup, smiling she walked into Nick's kitchen where she had no doubt he'd be. As she opened the door, she screeched and covered her eyes in disgust. "Dudes! Stop!" She screeched causing Nick and Chris to pull away from each other.

No, don't read that again. You read it right. Nick and Chris were together, as it together – together. Miley and Nick had known each other since Miley was born two months after him. And from a young age there was no doubt that Nick was more interested in boys then he'd ever be in girls. Nick's father, Paul, had put Nick into football to try and 'man him up'… where Nick met Chris. Soon, Nick, Chris and Miley were a trio. They all got along pretty well and Chris was undeniably good looking.

Miley had to admit, she had a huge crush on Chris when they first met, but shortly after learning he was gay, the feelings vanished. When the trio finished high school they all went to college together at UCLA. Where Nick and Chris 'fell in love' – also where Nick fell in love with dancing. Miley was quite a good dancer considering she was a cheerleader since she was seven, and Nick needed a really good dance partner if he wanted to make it big, so they became dance partners. While Nick and Chris were, partners.

"Hey Smiles." Chris beamed hugging Miley. Miley smiled at the taller blonde, "Chris, you look fab… highlights?" She asked. Chris blushed a little, "Nope." He said biting his lip. "Erm, contacts?" Miley guessed again. "No, you goof! It's something much, much better!" Chris was practically bouncing now. Miley giggled at the grown mans excitement; Nick groaned smiling, "Chris, I wanted to tell her." He said wrapping his arms around the mans waist. Chris looked down at Nick, "I know, but I really want to be the one to tell her… please baby?" Chris pouted. Nick sighed, kissing Chris's lip, "Of course." He whispered.

"Miles, brace yourself… Nick and I want to have a baby!" Chris announced.

Miley paused for a second, her blue eyes wide in shock as her jaw fell. She smiled a little, staring at the men. "A baby?" She asked slowly as the men both nodded eagerly. "As in, a real living, breathing, needs to be fed or it will die baby?" Miley screamed. "Yes!" Nick said smiling down at Miley. "Well, then I support you guys! Congrats!" Miley screamed. "But we still need to find a vagina…" Chris said stepping closer to Miley and batting his eyelashes.

Miley's eyes widened, "Oh no guys! I have to focus on dancing and cheerleading and I'm way too young to have a baby!" She said stepping back. Nick sighed, "But Miles, you're the only person we trust to have our baby." Nick said. "But guys, you have to understand this, I can't do it." Miley said looking down. "Please, you're our only hope." Chris said looking at Miley. "You guys, you can find a donor or something… what about states, Nick? Nationals?" Miley asked. "This is our dream!" She whispered.

"There'll be other shows." Nick said. Miley shook her head, "Nick, I wont be as good and you know it." Miley said looking at the men. "Take me into consideration." The brunette said crossing her arms over her chest. "We did, and we thought about it. You'd be like the childs favourite aunt." Chris said smiling. "But I wont be it's aunt, I would be it's mother and you two will both know that – eventually the kid will know that!" Miley screeched. "We just want something that's ours, really ours." Nick said looking at Miley.

Miley didn't want to sound horrible and mean but these men weren't being serious, were they? "A puppy?" Miley begged. "Ugh, don't be stupid. We'd never be able to look after a puppy." Chris said. "So you think a baby would be any easier?" Miley said raising an eyebrow. "I don't want to sound horrible but you got to face the facts. Me and Nick have so much going for us, Chris your business is just starting up – if we make it big Nick, we get to travel! The three of us have no time physically, and emotionally for a baby." Miley said biting her lip.

"We've thought about it… a lot. For months now and we both agreed we're ready." Chris said. Miley smirked, "Uh huh, and which one of you is willing to put your penis in my vagina?" She teased. Nick blushed, "We haven't really thought about that." He admitted. "You need to start thinking. Get back to me on that, and by the way, doesn't mean it's happening." Miley said leaving Nick's apartment. Nick looked at Chris smiling, "Chris, we're having a baby." He beamed.

…

**This is the prologue for a new story I'm doing. Just to try it out. I thought of it while my teacher was talking about gay marriage and people having other people give birth for them. I thought, wait a sec, hold up, Nileyy! And here I am, hope you like it. 5 reviews and I'll continue. So, just to check it out. Review if you've read. I hate silent readers – don't make me have to hate you! :D**

**Jasmine.**


	2. One

**Complicated.**

**Chapter One.**

"You've got to be fucking me…" Brandi screamed laughing, she flung her head back, her blonde hair flowing down the back of her chair. "I wish! I'm deadly serious." Miley said, her eyes wide in frustration, as she pounded her fist on the table, trying to gain her sisters attention. "So, you're telling me, Nick – immature, selfish, lazy asshole – Nick your best friend is basically forcing you to give birth for him and Chris?" Brandi screeched laughing at her sisters misery. "Brand, it's not even funny! I seriously don't want to do it." Miley pleaded. Brandi bit her lip, "Can't help you, sis." She said smirking.

"Ugh, why did they have to want a baby? I could've happily bought them a puppy." Miley said rolling her blue eyes. Brandi giggled, "I'm pretty sure a puppy and a baby have nothing on each other." She said smirking. "Brandi! I called you here to help me, not to make me feel like shit." Miley hissed. The blonde woman licked her lips, "Okay, okay big sister Brandi has a plan…" Brandi said leaning forward. "Okay, I'm waiting…" Miley whispered. "Tell them your on the pill." Brandi suggested.

"The pill? They'll just suggest I get off it." Miley said groaning. "Fine, just have the freaking baby!" Brandi said looking at her phone. "I really don't need a baby right now." Miley said in a hushed tone. "Well, think of it this way, you are probably doing the biggest favour anyone will ever do for Nick! He'll be forever grateful." Brandi said standing up. "Ugh, I feel horrible. I just want to go practise…" Miley said grabbing her rucksack and hugging Brandi goodbye as they both went separate ways.

…

"Milo!" Nick called out as he saw Miley walk into the dance studio. Miley cringed as she remembered where that nickname came from…

_The skate park was Miley's favourite place to be, she dragged Nick into the 'paradise'. "Do I really have to go?" Nick whined. Miley giggled, "Yes! This place is amazing, come skate with us." Miley said grabbing her skateboard. "Erm, I don't know how to skate." Nick said pouting. "And isn't skateboarding a dude sport?" Nick added. Miley blushed, "That's sexist." She whispered._

"_You must have a cool skater name, right?" Nick said smirking. "No, not that I know off." Miley said placing her board on the ground. "Well, I'll make you one… Miles." Nick said as Miley rushed onto the ramp. "Milo!" He called out after her causing everyone to stare, "That's your skater name, Milo!" He called out after her causing her to blush._

"Don't call me that." Miley hissed as he smirked at her. "Me and Chris were up all night thinking off baby names, we think Riley's a cute name, don't you?" Nick asked as the music began. Miley ignored him and started the routine and Nick soon followed.

Half and hour, and three buckets of sweat later, Nick stopped the music. Turning to face Miley, he spoke up, "You okay?" He asked. Miley looked at him, "Fine." She whispered. "Miles, tell me." Nick pressured. The brunette girl just looked down, "We should probably call it a day, you look tired and honestly, I have a huge headache." Miley whispered grabbing a towel and throwing it at Nick. "You know, me and Chris are really thankful." Nick said before walking into the shower rooms.

…

"If I do it, then it'll ruin everything I have going for me… I'm not ready to give up dancing." Miley said looking at her best friend, Vanessa. "Look at it this way, if you don't could you live with yourself?" Vanessa asked placing her hand on Miley's shoulder. "Nessa, I don't think I can do it! I don't want to be the one to tell him that I won't do it." Miley whispered. "So, that's it… you're not doing it?" Vanessa asked shocked. "Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to let my baby go." Miley said looking into Vanessa's eyes.

"Oh, Miles… tell them the truth, I'm sure they'd understand." Vanessa said rubbing her back. "I'm not so sure, they have their heart set." Miley sobbed. "But they should realise that they're putting all of this pressure on you, it's not healthy." Vanessa whispered. "I don't know what to do, Vee." Miley whispered.

…

"Nick, I don't think I can do it." Miley whispered as her and Nick lay on his couch, watching Finding Nemo. "What are you talking about, Miles?" Nick asked pausing the movie, and turning to face her. "I don't think that I can have a baby… not yet anyway." Miley whispered. Nick sighed, taking her hands, "Why didn't you just say so?" He asked kissing her fingers. Miley smiled weakly, "I did, a few times actually… I just, I'm not ready yet." Miley whispered.

"There's no rush." Nick said placing her hands on his chest. "What's to say that everything goes smoothly?" Miley said quietly. "Then, we can say we tried." Nick said running his hand through her hair. "You and Chris won't say it to my face, but you want this baby more than anything…" Miley whispered looking into Nick's soft brown eyes. "We do… but I want you to be happy. If having this baby doesn't make you happy, screw it." Nick whispered placing his forehead on hers.

"No, I'm being selfish… who am I to stand in the way of you two getting your baby?" Miley said pulling away. "But who are we to put you in this position?" Nick asked. "You're my best friend, and I'm willing to do anything for you… I love you." Miley said placing her head on Nick's shoulder. "I love you too, Milo." Nick whispered kissing her head. "But I really don't want to have sex with you…" Miley whispered giggling lightly as Nick chuckled and she felt the vibrations on her face.

"Why? Am I not good looking enough?" Nick asked looking down at her. "No, it'd just be awkward." Miley said shrugging. "Why? We're best friends, it shouldn't be awkward." Nick said looking down at her. "And it won't be… I hope." Miley whispered. Nick laid her down on the couch, "I'll make it special… promise." He whispered kissing her neck. Miley moaned a little, she sat up quickly, "I'm really tired, I should go." She said kissing Nick's cheek before rushing out of his apartment.

Why was she feeling like this? He was her best friend. Her _gay _best friend. She couldn't feel this way. She _shouldn't _feel this way. She groaned as she place her head on her steering wheel, she was thinking about this way too much. "Curse you, Nick." She muttered.

…

**I'm continuing this story! Haha, sorry it took so long, writers block. Like, I don't know how to get this story started but once I lift it up it should run smoothly… I hope. So erm, 8 reviews? Seems like a good place to start… thanks guys! Review please.**

**Follow me on twitter**

**xFuckYesNickJ**

**bye. Jasmine.**


	3. Two

Miley ran into the studio, laughing, as Nick chased behind her. "Come here!" Nick called out. Miley laughed harder, "Come get me! Come on Nick, be a man!" She screeched running as they chased each other in circles. Nick grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him, "You are such a bitch." He muttered into her ears, before he let her go. Miley giggled, "Oh my gosh, all of this struggle for a lollypop? And honestly, I didn't taste that good." Miley teased as she grabbed Nick hands and made him twirl her around. "I was looking forward to that." Nick whined. Miley laughed, turning away from Nick, and turning on some music.

She began to dance by herself, twirling and popping, she turned to Nick. "So, baby names, let's discuss it." Miley said smiling. "Okay, me and Chris were talking over dinner, which by the way was adorable! He set up the cutest table with little candles and romantic music and all sorts… his so cute. So fine, so sexy, so…" Nick's voice trailed off as Miley clapped in front of him. "Okay, I understand Nick, I've met him." Miley said giggling. "Right, baby names… Gary, is defiantly a no-no. We've both dated Gary's in the past, and cringe even thinking about it." Nick said staring into space.

"Ah, Gary, the rich, sexy lawyer." Miley said giggling. "I remember him, the poor bloke didn't even last two dates." Miley said shoving Nick's shoulder. "Bloke? I haven't heard you talk like that since you were dating that sexy Australian… Liam." Nick said smirking. "Well, Gary was awesome. Too bad he was straight, do you still have his number?" Miley asked grabbing Nick's phone and scrolling through his contacts. "No, deleted that man as soon as the words escaped his mouth." Nick said taking his phone back. Miley pouted, "You are such a homo… anyway, baby names." Miley said looking up at Nick. "Okay, other than Gary, and possibly Riley. We were thinking, James or Jay… tots adorbz right?" Nick gushed. "Tots." Miley repeated.

"Okay, so James, Jay if it's a boy but we haven't really thought about girl names – thought we'd leave that to you." Nick said taking her hands and bursting into the tango. "Tango, huh? It's been ages since we've practised this… and me thinking of names? Huh, your kid will probably end up being called something like Dance or maybe even Nationals… that's all that's on my mind." Miley said smirking. "Ha, and it's not on mine? Trust me when I say, that's somewhere in this nut bag." Nick said twirling her. "Okay, now you're just making dance moves up." Miley said giggling. Nick crossed their legs over, "States, Nationals, all this talk about all this dancing… this is what we love to do Miles, we dance." Nick said dipping her.

"Dancing is the most important thing in my life, after you of course." Miley said as she pulled away from Nick and turned off the music. "Us against the world?" Nick asked smiling at her. "You, me, Chris and this baby against the world." Miley said running into the shower rooms. Nick laughed as he stared after her.

…

Nick walked into the large house, smiling as he saw the four year old boy run towards him, "Uncle Nick!" Joey squealed. "Joey, how you doing?" Nick said picking up the black haired boy. "Fansastic!" the little boy screamed. "I believe it's fantastic… then again, could be wrong." Nick said winking at the young boy, and putting down onto the ground. "Where's your dad, huh?" Nick asked as they walked into the living room. "Downstairs, in the den." Joey said before jumping on the couch, and turning the volume to Spongebob up.

"Kevin!" Nick called out running down the stairs into the den. "Nick, nice to see you, bro." Kevin said looking up and smiling as he hugged Nick. "Awh, it's been ages since I've came out here." Nick commented sitting down. "Yeah, it's been ages… you should come more often, Joey loves seeing you." Kevin said smiling. "Anyway, how's Danielle?" Nick asked smiling. "Oh, she's great. You know, she's fantastic." Kevin said smiling just like Joey had. "You and Chris, huh?" Kevin asked. "We're fine, we're finally going to do it… have that baby." Nick muttered.

"Oh my, congrats! Miley agreed then?" Kevin asked. "Up for questioning, erm, we're still walking on hot rocks, but all in all…" Nick said. "Well then, I'm happy for you." Kevin said.

…

"So, I was talking to Megan, who hooked up with Tommy, who cheated on her with Casey, totally never liked that girl and she told me – Megan not Casey – that she found out that Gary, that sexy ex of yours, is married now! Aww, the woman is so sweet. If only she'd let me touch her hair…" Demi informed Nick as they sat in a yoga class that was soon to come to an end. "You are kidding, Gary must be trying to get back in my life, first Miley brings him up – then you." Nick muttered kneeling in front of his cousin. "Gary's hot, don't blame Miles." Demi winked as she took his hands in hers and leant back. "Okay, too much info." Nick muttered following her lead.

"No, no… too much info would be the day you told me about you and Chris's first time." Demi hissed cringing. "Well Miles didn't want to hear it." Nick whined. "Wonder why." Demi teased as the clock struck twelve and the class ended. "You're back in contact with Tom and Meg, when did that happen?" Nick asked as they walked out of the room, rucksacks in hand, down the hall of the leisure centre. "You know, just been talking to people, Tom's looking to invest and I'm looking to get my own hair salon." Demi said laughing lightly. "Suddenly, I can see why." Nick said sarcastically.

"Tom's hair is filthy though! His roots and the dye, oh you'd die if you saw it." Demi hissed. "Hair dressers," Nick muttered, "I wonder if my hairdresser talks about me." He said. "Of course he does, what else would we do in the six hours we're at work?" Demi asked slapping Nick on the back of the head as they reached his car. Demi slid in, "Starving, you hungry Nick?" She asked turning on the radio. "Always, Chinese or Thai?" Nick asked pulling out. "Italian." Demi replied. "That wasn't an option, but sure, why not…" The man replied. "Name your kid Demi." Demi suddenly said while they were half way there.

"No." Nick replied nudging her.

"Yes." Demi said nudging him back.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No-" Demi's phone alarm cut them off.

"Oh my gosh, Nick, exactly two weeks then it's states!" Demi squealed. Nick sighed, "I'm so nervous, you're a horrible cousin, reminding me like that… no wonder I forgot your birthday." Nick muttered causing Demi to cackle weirdly. "Ha! I forgot _your _birthday and you cried for weeks and weeks." Demi said smirking. "I was eleven." Nick defended. "Uh huh, that makes it so much better." Demi said rolling her eyes. "This baby's coming sooner then we think, after states we have nationals then Miley gets pregnant." Nick said smiling. "And somewhere along the line you fall in love." Demi muttered.

"What?" Nick asked turning to face her. "I mean, you've been best friends for ages. You know each other better then anyone else, and now you're going to see her naked and make love to her… it wont be just sex because you love her! She's your best friend. And the minute you make love to her you'll finally realise that you're in love with her!" Demi said looking at Nick. Nick laughed, "Demi, I'm gay! And this isn't a Nicholas Sparks novel. No way…" Nick muttered. Demi rolled her eyes, "Most Nicholas Sparks novels are summer romances. So ha, I win. And even if you don't fall for her, she's already fallen for you…" Demi muttered. Nick shook his head, changing the subject.

…

Miley laughed as she saw Vanessa run across her apartment in nothing but a thong and a bra, "Why couldn't you just wear your own clothes?" Miley asked. "Because, this is my first date since Zac, I want to make an impression. And some clothes just wont do!" Vanessa said rummaging through Miley's closet. "Well, I'm happy for you – I'd be ecstatic if you wore your own clothes!" Miley called out. Vanessa popped her head out the pile of clothes, "None of these are right, Miles. Help. Me!" She squealed. Miley rolled her eyes, "It's a date, not a wedding." Miley muttered walking over.

"Tell me about the guy." Miley said sighing as the rummaged through clothes. "His rich… that's a good sign, I love money, he has money. He has blue eyes, that are adorable. He has blonde hair, and a cute laugh. And his amazing!" Vanessa blushed. "Okay, I've got it." Miley muttered bringing out a short black dress, she'd bought it for her mothers opening for her new fashion line. She'd only worn it that once and it was gorgeous, Vanessa gawked. "This dress is perfect! I can't take it, it looks like it's expensive." Vanessa whispered. "Exactly. You don't want to feel out of place with your hot new rich guy." Miley whispered giving her the dress.

"Go get ready." She whispered. Vanessa slipped into the dress, "Oh, and these heels would go perfect." Miley squealed throwing the heels at Vanessa who dodged them. "Painful!" Vanessa said as the first one hit her and she put her arms out just in time to catch the second one. "Good catch." Miley said smiling. Five minutes later, Vanessa was fidgeting like mad as Miley put the finishing touches on her make up. "Perfect." Miley said pulling away as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, make yourself pretty." Miley muttered. Vanessa nodded fluffing her straightened hair.

Miley opened the door quickly, to see a stressed looking Nick. She giggled lightly, "Whoa, Nick." She said letting him in. Nick stared at her for a moment, before taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen, "Okay, I'm asking you this beforehand, do you have any feelings for me?" Nick hissed. Miley laughed lightly, "Feelings? As in romantic feelings? Hell no." Miley laughed. "Why?" She whispered. "Oh, nothing… Are you sure?" Nick asked placing his hands on her shoulder. Miley scoffed, "Err, if I had feelings for you I would've said so a long time ago. I don't have feelings for my best friend, my moppet of a best friend." She muttered.

"What the heck gave you that idea?" She asked leaning against the counter. "This is the last time I listen to Demi." Nick said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, that's stupid." Miley said standing up straight. "Vanessa left for her date yet?" Nick asked. Miley shook her head, "Not yet…" She whispered. Nick nodded, "I should go… see you around." He said turning to walk out. "Hey Nick! Erm, what would you have said if I said yes?" Miley asked smirking. Nick chuckled, "We'll never know." He muttered walking out.

Nick sighed once he was outside, he was happy Miley didn't have feelings for him, right? It made things less complicated. But no, he felt upset. Okay, problem. Things just got complicated.

…

Miley walked back into her bedroom, Vanessa looked up at her, "It wasn't him?" She asked. Miley shook her head, "No, it – it was just Nick." She muttered. "Oh, anything important?" Vanessa asked standing up. "No, nothing… nothing at all." Miley lied.

…

**Summers finally here! So this writer can update, twice a week. I think, if im not busy. But if you follow me, on twitter you will find out exactly when I'll update. So you best be doing that now. Go to xFuckYesNickJ and click that follow button! Longest update I've done in a while, complete filler.**

**Need a favour, someone tweet me or if you don't have Twitter, PM me about this sex scene. I can't write it, so I need one of you guys to do me the hugest favour and I will give you complete credit! I'm just – not good at that stuff. ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed that.**

**Jasmine.**


	4. Three

Miley smiled at the couple as she came back with popcorn in her hand, "Yay, I can't believe we're watching this movie!" She squealed handing Nick the popcorn and sitting next to Chris, putting her head in his lap. Chris smiled, "Me neither, I really wanted to watch it." He smiled. Nick ate some popcorn, pressing play, "We're such losers, only watching Deathly Hallows Part One now." Nick commented as the movie started.

Chris laughed, "I know right." He said kissing Nick's cheek. Nick leaned his head on Chris is shoulder, "I can't believe Nationals are in two days, I'm so scared." Nick muttered. Chris laughed, "You'll be fine." He assured the man. "Shh! It's starting." Miley hissed throwing some popcorn at them. "Okay, geez." Chris said really loudly just to annoy her. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Miley said glaring at Chris who chuckled.

Chris looked at Nick at the end of the movie, "That was good weren't it?" He asked. Nick nodded, "Great." He said pecking Chris's lips. "She asleep?" he asked gesturing to Miley who was cuddled up in Chris's stomach. "Erm, yeah." Chris said shifting a little. "I'll take her, you get rid of the evidence." Nick winked handing Chris the popcorn and picking Miley's body up and leading her to the guest room.

"Nick." Miley mumbled half asleep. Nick chuckled lightly, "Yes, Mi." He said taking her converse off her feet. "I love you." Miley whispered as he tucked her in. Nick smiled, his stomach doing flips, "You're tired." He said kissing her forehead. "I love you too." He said taking off the light. "Night." Miley said turning to face the wall. "Night." Nick said smiling as he shut the door.

Backstage was hectic. Miley and Nick were sitting in their dressing room, "I'm so nervous." Nick muttered as Miley walked of the bathroom, in full costume. Miley smiled at him, stretching a little before turning to the mirror and tugging at a few loose strings of hair. "Erm, why? This is going to be so much fun!" Miley beamed turning around to face him. "I really don't know… all those people out there, do you think we've practised enough?" Nick asked worried.

Miley shrugged, "We'll find out, besides we're not on until the end of the show." Miley muttered turning to face Nick. "Relax, bub." She teased winking at him. Nick rolled his eyes, "How can you be so calm?" He asked. "I have faith in you, and I know darn well how good we are! We can do this." Miley said staring him. Nick smiled, "Well, is your mum flying in?" He asked.

Miley groaned, "Don't remind me. I was just about to forget about that." Miley hissed. Nick chuckled lightly, "Seriously, is she coming or what?" Nick asked. Miley shrugged, "She can do what she likes, she said something about a fashion show in Milan – don't care." Miley said just as there was a knock on the door. She walked over to the door, opening it. She smiled as she saw Vanessa.

"Oh my gosh! You look so pretty, where's Nick?" Vanessa asked walking in and hugging Miley who nodded to Nick who was checking his phone on the couch. "His nervous?" Vanessa asked. Miley nodded slowly, "I've never actually seen him like this." Miley muttered. Vanessa smiled, "Good luck. The Grey's are seated in the second row, centre, can't miss em'. I'll be right there." Vanessa whispered kissing Miley's forehead.

"Ugh, now I'm nervous too." Miley hissed causing Vanessa to giggle lightly. "Yep, and my dates here, you'll finally meet him. You two are so much alike, it's adorable. Okay, I'll leave you two to do whatever it is you do." Vanessa giggled rushing out. Miley shook her head and sat next to Nick, "We still have like a half hour." Miley whispered. Nick chuckled dryly, "I've never been so nervous." He muttered.

Miley smiled, "We'll be fine." She said. As they stared at each other, Miley felt herself loose her breath as she stared into Nicks eyes. A cough interrupted them, "You guys look great!" Demi complimented them smiling big. Miley smiled at her, "Thanks Dem." She said smiling. "It's packed out there, the first dance crew just started, they rock." Demi beamed. Nick groaned, "Thanks for the confidance boosted, D." He hissed/

Demi shrugged, "Erm, sorry… but you guys are amazing!" The dark haired woman said smiling reassuringly. Miley nodded, "I keep telling him that, forget about his downer attitude." Miley said shoving Nick playfully. Nick smiled at her, "My downer attitude, ha!" He said as he placed his hands on her sides and began to tickle hair. Miley giggled, putting her head back, "Nick!" She squealed.

Demi smiled lightly, "I got to go take my seat, break a leg!" She called leaving the alone. Miley caught her breath after Nick released her, "You goof ball." She muttered fixing her dress. Nick chuckled lightly, "Come on, I want to see the competition." He said smirking as he took her hand and led her to out of their dressing room to the side of the stage. Miley smiled as she saw a dance group on stage, they were seriously good.

"They're amazing." She whispered to Nick. "I know." They heard the voice of a lady, she looked a little bit older then them, but young enough to be a dancer. "I'm sorry, I'm Taylor, I was on the team." The tall blonde woman introduced herself. Nick looked at her, "What happened?" He asked. "I got pregnant, end of dance career, but I still support them and help with routines." She said smiling.

Miley's smile faltered a little, Nick smiled at her, "You have a kid?" He asked. Taylor nodded, "He should be around here somewhere." She said looking around. She spotted the small brunette boy running around with a man from the stage crew. "There he is." She said pointing. "His adorable." Miley said smiling. Nick nodded, agreeing, "You're participating?" Taylor asked looking at the two.

Miley nodded, "Yes, we are." She said smiling. "Aww, good luck! You two make an adorable couple by the way." Taylor complimented. Nick blushed lightly, "We aren't dating, we're best friends… actually, my boyfriend is in the audience." Nick said smiling lightly. Taylor blushed, "Oh, I'm so sorry… ha, I'm so silly." She muttered giggling lightly. Miley shrugged, "It's cool, it happens all the time." She muttered.

"Oh, here they come!" Taylor squealed as the dancers ran off stage. "You were great!" She said running off to the changing rooms with them. "She was… nice." Miley muttered looking at the empty stage. "Yeah, very nice." Nick said as their names were called and they took their places on stage. The music began and they smiled at each other, it started out as a street dance routine but the music quickly changed to tango, Nick took Mileys hands as they did the steps quickly, suddenly the music changed to ball room music, they waltzed around before the music changed for the last time, Nick grabbed Miley lifting her body in the air and twirling her around before bringing her back to her feet and staring into her eyes as the music stopped and everyone cheered.

Miley took Nick's hand and ran off stage where the Grey's were all waiting. "You were off the hook!" Joe said hugging Miley and twirling her around. Kevin and Nick laughed and talked in the corner. Denise and Vanessa were complimenting Miley's outfit, Demi and Danielle were talking as the announcers walked on stage. "Okay, their announcing the places! Go, win something!" Chris squealed kissing Nick quickly and pushing then kissing Miley's cheek before they both ran onto stage.

"I think we can all agree we've seen some pretty amazing dancing tonight!" The redhead announcer, "So, let's start by announcing the solo dancers!" She screeched. "I think everyone was great, personally, but the judges have decided. In third place, Megan Headwood." She said handing the small blonde lady a small trophy as the crowd clapped. "In second place we have Tyler Johnson." She said handing the ginger man a larger trophy. "And the person going to States is, Kelsey Heathers!" The rehead woman said handing the blonde girl a ticket to States.

"Now, onto the groups… in third place, The Red Hangers!" The announcer said handing the choogropher of that dance crew a trophy. "And in second place, we have Heat!" The announcer said handing Taylor the larger trophy as Miley smiled at her. "In first place, going to States we have…"

…

**If you want them to go to States review! Haha, but seriously.. that's the only way! Someone pointed out in a review that they wouldn't really have sex so I just wanted to tell them why I decided to make them have sex. Because that was the only way to write this as a love story! Okay! ;) no but I knew that. Haha, stuffing a turkey… :D**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. And err, write soon? Remember, if you want them to go to States, you got to review! :)**

**Jasmine.**


	5. Four

Miley screamed as she jumped onto Nick, hugging him tightly, she grabbed the ticket from the announcer. They were going through to States! They were competing against all the other States in the country next month! Her smile faded as she remembered, they were dropping out. They were giving up.

She smiled lightly as Nick dragged her off stage, and ran into Vanessa's arms. "Okay, what's up?" Vanessa asked pulling away from Miley who shrugged. "Everything's perfect." Miley lied. Vanessa looked around, noticing no ones attention was on them, she dragged Miley to her dressing room. Sitting her on the couch she sighed.

"Come on, tell me." She said quietly. Miley shook her head, ignoring Vanessa. "We aren't leaving this room until you get this off your chest, if you can't tell me – your best friend – who can you tell?" Vanessa asked. Miley was silent for a moment, before tears welled up in her eyes and she turned to face her dark haired friend.

"Everything is so perfect right now… I though I could do it, but I can't. I don't want to give up dancing and I do not want to give up my opportunity to make it big and go to States! I know I sound really selfish and like a horrible friend and that I sound like a bitch for saying I would and backing down but – I'm so confused and my heart and head are saying to different things." Miley sobbed leaning into Vanessa who sighed.

"Oh Miles, it'll be fine." Vanessa soothed. "Will it? We met a girl here, Taylor, she was supposed to be going to States with her dance crew Heat, but she got bumped to the sidelines after getting pregnant. I don't want to be like that… that stage is my home." Miley whispered. "Even when I give birth to this baby, I wont be in it's life, I'll be bumped to the sidelines. I don't want to live life in the sidelines." Miley said her voice cracking.

"Okay, I can tell you that you want to be a dancer more than anything. I can tell you that Nick loves you enough that whatever decision you make, he'll support you. I can tell you what to do, but none of that will matter if it doesn't come from you, Smiles." Vanessa whispered as the petite brunette sobbed.

"Whatever happens I'll feel terrible." Miley said looking up. "But, you'll have your family and your friends and Nick to support you." Vanessa reassured Miley. Miley scoffed, "What family? My parents didn't even bother to show! Mum's in Milan doing a fashion show with her new boyfriend and Dad couldn't swing it cause it was Sydney's graduation… of PRE SCHOOL." Miley emphasized.

Vanessa giggled, "Come on girly, cheer up. Let's get you out there and show everyone just who got through to States." Vanessa said kissing her forehead and taking her hand before pushing Miley towards Nick and Chris who she almost instantly started talking to. Vanessa smiled as she felt someone kiss her neck.

"Babe?" She asked turning around and facing the blonde man she'd been dating. Michael chuckled hugging her, "Van, I missed you. Where'd you run off to?" He asked. Vanessa giggled, "I just went to have a girly chat with Miley – you haven't met her yet, have you?" Vanessa asked. "Havent quite had that pleasure yet, but it looks like she's enjoying her moment… let's make our own." Michael charmed Vanessa quickly pecking her lips.

Vanessa giggled, "Shh! Someone might hear." She whispered. "Hear what? I could've said something a lot smoother, which would have probably been better for me in the long run." Michael winked at Vanessa causing her to gasp mockingly and blush a deep shade of red. "You're so immature." Michael teased pecking her nose.

"At least come and meet Demi, she's nice." Vanessa reassured dragging the man to Demi. "Hey Dem, this is my boyfriend, Michael." Vanessa introduced. Demi looked up at the tall man, she gasped quietly, "Erm, hi, I'm Demi." She said shaking his hand. "I've heard." He said. Vanessa saw Danielle walk past, "I'm sorry, I just got to go do one thing, get to know each other. Play nice, Dem." She winked at Demi before running off.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Demi asked. Michael looked at her, "I'm Vanessa's boyfriend, she invited me." He explained. "Miley will flip shit if she sees you!" Demi hissed. "Yeah, that's why she's not going to." Michael said looking around. "Uh huh, Vanessa is going to want to introduce you to her best friend." Demi said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I've managed to avoid it so far, I think I can last another twenty minutes." Michael said smirking. "Ugh, you're just like your brother." Demi said rolling her eyes. "I'll take that as a compliment." The tall blonde man laughed to himself, finding the whole situation amusing. "Look, you're a good guy, but you know darn well Miley hates your guts." Demi insisted.

"No, she hate's my brother's guts, I am not my brother." Michael defended. "Just, find a way to make yourself disappear, the sooner the better." Demi said glaring at him. "I'm not going any where; I have a girlfriend to get back to." Michael said turning and walking towards Vanessa. Demi stared at the space where he'd just been… this might be a problem.

…

Miley laughed, her and Nick were half way through dinner at the new five star restaurant in New York, Hush. "I can't believe we actually made it to States." Miley beamed sipping her wine. "I can, I mean your choreography was sick." Nick said smiling. "You're just saying that cause I'm your best friend which automatically gives me permission to beat you." Miley said winking at Nick who chuckled lightly.

"It's the truth… okay, maybe a little bit of both." He defended. Miley giggled, "Don't talk with your mouth full." Miley said throwing a slice of carrot at him. Nick chuckled, "Uh huh, like throwing food isn't worse. I can not take you anywhere." He teased. "Shut up!" Miley said laughing lightly. Nick took a huge gulp of his wine, "Whoa, slow down tiger." Miley said biting her lip.

"Erm, I need as much wine as I can get before tonight. This is going to be… crazy." He muttered. Miley giggled, "Aww, you're scared. Let me tell you something, the vagina has a line of teeth in it, to nibble on your cock… I heard it's painful." Miley said keeping a straight face. Nick panicked, "Are you serious? Don't play with me, Mi!" He said.

Miley burst into laughter, "I was just teasing – oh come on – you're getting a baby out of this the _least _you could do is let me crack a joke." Miley said panting from laughing so hard. "You are such a dweeb." Nick hissed. "Dweeb? What the – what is that?" miley asked looking at him. "Ugh, it's a boring, studious, or socially inept person – gosh." Nick said rolling his eyes.

"Well, excuse me for not having a computer in my brain!" Miley said laughing lightly. "I want the baby to have your eyes." Nick suddenly said after moments of silence. "What why? It's not even mine." Miley whispered. "It's as much yours as it is mine – if not more." Nick insisted. "Nah, my eyes are dull." "I beg to differ." Nick said quickly.

Miley sighed, "It like has to have your hair." Miley said admiring Nick's curls. Nick laughed, "Funny, if it has my hair Demi will personally kill me for having this mess on my head. Considering, she's the hairdresser." Nick chuckled. "True, true." Miley agreed.

…

She knew it was nothing. She was just helping her best friend and his boyfriend have a baby. The blue eyed dancer was so nervous though. Yes, she'd done several dance competitions, but this wasn't dance. This was sex. This was way more than she should be doing with her best friend, but she knew that if she loved him in any way, she would do this for him. Her mind flashed to the question he'd asked her a few days earlier-she didn't have any feelings for him that were above friendship...right? I mean, he was gay.

Miley walked up to him and put her small hands on his large muscular shoulders, "it'll be okay," she smiled trying to comfort him. Their eyes met and Nick leaned in closer to her as he wrapped his large hands around her waist, she leaned in and the next thing she knew, Nick had crashed his lips onto hers. He felt strange; kissing his best friend and knowing he was gay. Something felt...different. A spark? No, it couldn't be...could it? She deepened it and parted her lips, their tongues battling for dominance. Miley snaked her hands into his perfect curls and jumped up, her legs wrapping around his hips. Their breaths were jagged and the room was heating. Nick felt pressure pulsate to his manhood making himself harden and his knees grow weak. He had held her full body in the air at almost every dance practice, but he couldn't seem to have enough strength to do it now so, he walked her to her room and locked the door before lying her onto the king sized bed and hovering over her.

She put her hands under his plain white v-neck and caressed his muscular abs, their kisses becoming more powerful by the second. Nick pulled his swollen lips away and Miley whimpered in disappointment. Taking his shirt off and throwing it to the floor, he frantically kissed her mouth again, but only for a few moments. The brown eyed man placed lingering kisses down her neck, past her collar bone, and to the cleavage that her simple black tank top showed so much of. The belle stripped herself of the thin material and looked into Nick's darkened and lust-filled eyes for a second until he went down and sucked and licked his tongue up and down her flat stomach making her moan in ecstasy and close her eyes. Feeling him undoing her bra, she smirked and giggled.

"You know, seeing as this is your first time with a woman and all, I'm pretty surprised you unclasped that so well," she teased.

He shook his head and looked up into at her, "shut up," he laughed, "am I doing this right?"

Miley nodded, "perfect," She hissed when she felt him touch his warm lips to her hardened nipple. Reaching for his hands, she placed one on her other breast and one on the bed to keep him held up. Her breaths grew louder and more uneven as she became wetter from his effect on her. After a few more moments, she pushed him onto the bed and smirked before straddling him. Feeling his boner rub against her thigh, she let out a high pitch squealing breath of pleasure. Nick had never been so incredibly turned on in his life, it scared him, how this woman could make him feel things he'd never felt before. This was his best friend for god sakes! He was gay and the only thing that was on his mind was her. Her body, her kisses, her whimpers and cries.

Her hands ran down his warm chest when she attacked his neck like an animal with her mouth. For a while, she just kept running her plump lips up and down his soft and hot skin, making a trail of kisses from his neck to his chest and down to his stomach. She outlined his abs with her tongue and then went up to suck on his stiff nipple when she undid the brown belt on his jeans. Taking it off, she tossed the leather accessory onto the floor making it hit with a loud bang. She jumped in surprise for a second, but then went back to kissing him fervently. He arched his hips and unbuttoned his jeans and she slid his jeans and boxers down together slowly, revealing his manhood inch by inch. She gasped when she saw his large erection. She'd been with a few guys, but truthfully, honestly, he was the biggest she'd ever seen. Miley took his throbbing cock into her mouth and swallowed it whole, his tip urging the back of her throat. He arched his back and shut his eyes as he called out her name in pure bliss. He pushed his hips up making his wood go farther into her throat. She loved how he tasted, sweet, salty, it was as if he was a forbidden candy and she was the woman allowed to try the heavenly morsel.

She looked up and smiled at the fact that she was able to please him so much. Taking him out of her mouth, and Miley was about to give him a hand job when he slammed her onto the deep red silk sheets. Letting out a shocked gasp, they lustfully connected their mouths, battling for power. Nick hovered over her not breaking their lips' powerful connection. He pulled her black booty shorts off leaving her in a black thong. Pulling away, he averted his eyes down her body and his orbs widened as he saw the piece of lingerie that made his mind go crazy. She saw his eyes widen and was taken back a bit.

"Wow," he whispered before pulling the flimsy material off and tossing it onto the floor. Miley gulped nervously. She was exposed. Completely exposed in front of the man that had been her rock for years. He looked up and down her shaking body and let out a sigh of disbelief. She was beautiful. He was gay, but she was beautiful. He spread her legs and put his head down onto her. He stuck his tongue in and out of her clit, licking up her wetness. Examining her centre, he caressed the waked skin with his fidgeting fingers.

"Nick," she sighed, "that feels so good."

He groaned as he continued to eat her out, "you taste so good," he whispered. Her dance partner massage her thighs while taking in her intoxicating liquid. The smell made her mind go wild beyond belief and her taste was so erotic, he never wanted to pull away.

She felt her walls tighten and she shook in desire and need, "now, do it now," she exclaimed in a whimpering plead.

He looked into her blue eyes while plunging himself into her slowly as he pulled her hair lightly. She wrapped her legs around his and held and scratched his back with her nails as he slowly went in and out of her, unsure of his movements.

"Faster," she begged, her voice hoarse. She slightly cringed in pain, but after a while, she moaned in desire, "oh Nick," she called put, her back arching. He quickened his pace every few moments until he was slamming into her as hard as he could. The only sound in the room was their hips hitting together, their rigid breaths, and their moans. As they climaxed together, they called out each other's names and jumped to the highest of highs when their juices mixed.

"Miley," he panted out breathlessly. Collapsing to the side of her, he stared at the ceiling as his chest heaved while he tried to catch his breath.

She laid her head of sex hair on his chest and panted.

"Do you think we just made a baby," he questioned after a few minutes of comfortable silence, Nick had one hand on his chest and one on her stomach as he held her

She shrugged trying to wrap her head around the fact that her gay best friend is amazing at having sex with a girl.

…

**-runs and hides-**

**Okay, I'm ready to face the music. I hope you guys enjoyed this part, I wasn't in town for the weekend I got back today (Monday) and I already had this written on my phone so I just copied it out.**

**ALL CREDIT FOR THE AMAZING SEX SCENE GOES TO**

**NieyFanForever ****WHO IS ALSO KNOWN AS NileyJyrusHope on twitter – go follow her.**

**And yeah, I love her writing, you guys should check her writing, it's completely amazing. And I just really really like this part, so review it… and yeah.**

**Btw, who saw that picture of Miley smoking? Erm, can I say disappointed? Yes, I can. And I'll say it again. Disappointed. Disappointed. Disappointed. I have nothing else to say to that, but I hope she quits. So, I guess, until I next write. This is goodbye!**

**Jasmine. :)**


	6. Five

The past two weeks had been the most awkward, hard thing Miley and Nick had both been through. They avoid each other, and honestly they were both getting sick of it. No one noticed the tension. Teasing them about sex and baby names. Everyone seemed happy, why couldn't they just be happy?

Miley had arrived to Nick's apartment, a little over an hour ago. Her, Chris and Nick had bought a pregnancy test and were waiting. She looked at Chris and Nick, biting her lip,

"Well, I'll go take it… I guess." She whispered.

She leaned against the bathroom door sighing heavily. She'd been in here minutes, maybe hours. She was scared. She kicked the white test away from her, not bothering to look at it. She closed her eyes tightly, ignoring Nick's knocking on the door in attempts to get her to open up. She scooted over, letting him open up. Looking up at him, she sighed.

"Where's Chris?" She asked her blue eyes looking exhausted.

"He left, I told him I could handle you and that I'll call him later." Nick said sitting beside her, putting his arm around her, he looked down at her, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't want to look. I don't want to know." Miley mumbled leaning into Nick's chest.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"My whole future depends on what's on that stick, yours too. How could you not be terrified at the moment?" Miley asked, tearing up. She felt Nick lean into her.

"Because, I know I need to be strong. For you, for Chris and possibly for this baby." Nick said leaning his head on hers. "You know, whatever happens, we're not going to blame you, right?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, but I kind of understand if you do…"

"You won't need to understand, cause it's not happening. Now, I'm going to read it… we'll do this together." Nick said leaning over and picking up the white stick. He looked at it for a moment, he looked upset and that scared Miley. "Negative…" He whispered kissing Miley's head.

"I'm sorry, Nick." Miley whispered rubbing his cheek tenderly.

"Don't be, we can always try again." Nick replied leaning his forehead on hers. She smiled lightly.

"How is Chris going to take this?" Miley asked biting her lip.

"Not good, but he'll get over it." Nick muttered.

"So, what now?" Miley asked.

"Now, we can go to dance rehearsal, then we can tell Chris." Nick said kissing Miley's cheek as a smile grew on her face.

"Rehearsal for what? We're not doing States anymore." She giggled.

"Undecided." Nick interjected. Taking her hand, he led her out of the room.

…

"Five, six, seven, eight – left Nick. No the _other _left, ugh… you'd think being a dancer you'd know your left and right – darn it!" Miley screeched holding her throbbing ankle tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Mi." Nick said biting his lip.

"You're an idiot." Miley hissed. Nick couldn't help but smile, at least things were back to normal between them.

"You know what, let's try again." Nick suggest, taking her hips in his hands and doing the steps.

"Five, six, seven, eight… left, right, back, left, right, back, forward. Twirl, and… stop." She whispered the last word, noticing how close her and Nick's faces were. She bit her lip, trying to move back.

"Stay." Nick whispered holding her head in place, connecting their lips.

Miley's hands found their way to Nick's head, her fingers playing with his curls. Nicks tongue graced her bottom lip lightly, she opened her mouth slowly, allowing him full access. She tasted different from Chris, Nick noted. She tasted like… candy and fizzy drinks and mouthwash. While Chris tasted like, mint gum. Miley pulled away, Nick bit her bottom lip lightly, silently begging her to stay. She leaned into him, his hands found her hips, leading her towards the mirror where he made her lean on it. He closed his eyes, pulling away slowly.

"That wasn't part of the dance." Was the first thing Miley said after three minutes of silence and eye contact.

"No, it wasn't." Nick whispered turning and sitting down. "I'm so stupid." He muttered.

"No, you're not." Miley said sitting next to him.

"Yes, I am. I thought this was what I wanted, it's not." Nick whispered looking down at Miley.

"What's not?" Miley asked, her heart beating faster.

"This, having a baby. What I want is to dance everyday, to go to States, to win!" Nick admitted smiling lightly as Miley smiled huge.

"So why go through with it? A baby is something that never goes away. Don't have one if you'll regret it in the long run Nick, trust me. I know what it's like to be a unwanted child." Miley muttered.

"Chris wants this so bad." Nick said banging his head on the glass.

Miley giggled lightly, "Chris, though I love him, is a little spoilt. His used to getting what he wants, but he'll forgive you… he loves you." Miley whispered leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, he does." Nick said.

"And you love him." Miley said looking down.

"I'm not so sure anymore. I think, I've taken some people for granted." Nick whispered.

"Like I said Nick, no regrets." Miley said getting up and leaving Nick with his thoughts.

…

**So, this sucks. But I'm seriously being pulled in every direction atm. I have summer school going on and I'm studying hard. I have my modelling to worry about, I have a shoot on Saturday btw the way. Tweet me luck? Xdimmedlights. **_**and **_** I have three stories going on at once. I love all my readers fairly and decide they all need regular updates.**

**Sorry, summers sucked for fanfiction. But, I'm trying! Haha, sorry guys. Try get this out sooner. Read my new story? Cold As You is up and the second chapter is being written RIGHT NOW. Put the word 'Nebraska' in your review if you read this A/N.**

**Jasmine.**


	7. Six

**Complicated.**

**Chapter Seven.**

Vanessa stormed into Miley's apartment, holding two Starbucks bags and her handbag. She placed the Starbucks on the table and threw her bag on the couch, pushing her oversized sunglasses of her face, she pouted.

"Miles?" She called out opening up one of the cupboards and finding a mug.

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked walking into her kitchen to find Vanessa there. She was wearing sweats the looked too big for her and one of the old shirts she found in her closet.

"Isn't that Nick's shirt?" Vanessa asked. She shook her head, dismissing the thought, "I'm here because _you__'__ve_disappeared off the face of the earth and Nick called me because he was worried about you!" She said pouring her coffee out of the foam cup into the mug.

"I've been sick – if you must know." Miley said sneezing as she ran her hands through her knotty, long hair.

"Too sick to step in the shower?" Vanessa asked scrunching up her nose.

"Ha." Miley replied picking up the Starbuck's cup and sipping it. She spat it into the sink. "What the heck is this?" she asked opening up the cup and grabbing a tin of sugar.

"Well, I bought you iced tea." Vanessa said smiling sweetly at her. "Like a good best friend." She added.

"Did you forget that sugar exists or something?" Miley asked stirring her sugar in.

"Oh well…" Vanessa said. "I bought cookies, though." She said pulling out the cookies from Starbucks.

"Thank you." Miley said kissing her cheek.

"Ew, don't kiss me." Vanessa said rubbing her cheek.

"Next time – remember the sugar." Miley said smiling at her.

"Okay, so tell me the _real_reason you've been avoiding everyone." Vanessa said sitting across from Miley at the dining table. "I mean, you're obviously not sick…" She said.

Miley ignored her, nibbling on her cookie.

"Wait – you're pregnant?" Vanessa asked.

"What? No!" Miley said.

"But you slept with Nick?" The dark haired girl asked.

"Well, yeah… but we took the test. It was negative." Miley mumbled pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, but not all tests are accurate." Vanessa said. "You should go to the clinic." She suggested. "They'd test you, then you'd know for sure." She said.

"I'm too sick to go out." Miley whispered.

"… what kind of sick?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know – I'm waking up at around noon to puke, then I'm too tired to do anything. I think it'll pass." Miley said licking her lips. "Or at least I hope it does." She bit her lip.

"You goon!" Vanessa said. "Are you sure you're not pregnant? Those are some early signs or pregnancies." Vanessa muttered.

"I'm… almost positive." Miley said biting her lip.

"Yeah, whatever." Vanessa said. "You finish my cookie too? I hate chocolate chip." She said eyeing the cookie.

"I'm so hungry, I'd eat a horse." Miley said taking the cookie.

"Okay, so Michael wants to go to second base…" Vanessa started.

"What? And he told you that?" Miley asked. "He just turned around and was like – 'hey, let me eat you boobs'." Miley said eating her cookie. Vanessa glared at her.

"No one likes a sarcastic bitch." Vanessa hissed.

"That wasn't sarcasm." Miley replied.

"Whatever – he was hinting at it. And we're too early in our relationship for me to give him the twins." Vanessa said looking down at her chest.

"He likes you, you like him." Miley said. "Give him a little something." She winked.

"Miles… help." Vanessa whispered.

"Just tell him you're not ready." Miley said. "What's the worst that could happen?" She asked.

"He _leaves_me?" Vanessa asked.

"I've never known a guy to leave a girl for not going to second base – and if he does his a prick." Miley muttered biting her lip. "I really need to pee." She said getting up and leaving Vanessa with her thoughts.

…

"You have fat fingers." Demi commented as she lay on Joe's couch.

"I have fat fingers?" Joe asked.

"Yes. Your fingers… they're the fattest I've ever seen." Demi teased her older cousin.

"Why thank you? And why are you in my house?" Joe asked.

"This is hardly a house Joe. And I told you, Lucy-Anne is having her boyfriend over and I do not like the sound of sex. Do you like the sound of your roommate having sex? Of course – you wouldn't know what is like because you live alone!" Demi hissed whacking Joe's shoulder.

"I thought you told her to move out." Joe said turning up the volume on his TV.

"Ha! She's not so easily persuaded." Demi muttered.

"Why? What did you say to her?" Joe asked.

"I told her that there wasn't enough space for me, her and Pablo so she should move in with him." Demi said running her hands through her hair.

"And she said?" Joe asked laughing.

"_Me__and__Pablo__are__having__relationship__problems,__if__I__move__in__with__him__we__'__ll__fight__more__and__stuff.__I__don__'__t__want__us__to__break__up__so__I__think__it__'__s__best__I__stay__here__until__things__calm__down.__" _Demi said in a thick Hispanic accent.

"Ha! Oh my gosh! Why don't you thump her behind?" Joe asked.

"I wish." Demi whispered.

"Feel free to crash here tonight." Joe said putting his arm around her.

"Aww, Joey." Demi cooed. "Your house is a pigsty, I'll go stay at a friends." She said laughing.

"Rude!" Joe said pushing her shoulder.

"I'm sorry… don't tell my mummy." Demi laughed hitting him with a pillow.

"You're lucky you're my cousin and that I love you." Joe said ignoring her.

"Don't ignore me." Demi said pouting.

"Fine, make me some food woman." Joe said plopping down on the couch.

"I can't cook!" Demi screeched.

"Grilled cheese?" Joe asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not?" Demi muttered.

…

Chris walked into Nick's apartment, dropping his bags. He took of his shoes, flipping his jacket off and onto one of the pegs on the wall. He looked around for Nick.

"Nicky?" He called out.

"Huh?" Nick said walking out of the bathroom, his hand was scratching his head. A towel hung loosely on his hips, his wet muscular stomach out. His curly hair looked shiny.

"You look hot. Going somewhere?" Chris asked.

"I was getting ready for you." Nick replied kissing Chris lightly. He felt something in his stomach, a sickening feeling. But decided to ignore it and push it to the back of his mind.

"Well, I'm here." Chris said pulling away. Nick smiled.

"Yeah, you are." He whispered.

"Anyway, I got a call today…" Chris announced, walking into Nick's room behind him. He sat on Nick's bed, leaning back as Nick opened up his closet looking for a shirt.

"Really?" Nick muttered pushing past hangers.

"Hmm… We're going to dinner next week." Chris said.

"Are we?" Nick asked pulling out a shirt.

"Other shirt." Chris said quickly causing Nick to put the other shirt. "Yes. But tonight, I have you to myself." He said standing up.

"That you do." Nick whispered as Chris kissed him lightly.

"Hurry up." Chris said pulling away. "I'll be in the living room." He muttered.

The doorbell made Nick sigh as he walked to the door, knowing Chris wasn't going to answer it. He opened the door slowly, biting his lip as he saw a pale Miley hugging herself.

"Mi… come in." He said.

"Hey." She whispered walking in and slipping her uggs off to reveal Nick's monkey socks.

"I've missed those socks." Nick muttered smiling.

"Yeah, you're not getting them back." Miley said looking down. "Is Chris here?" She asked noticing his shoes.

"Yeah, his in the living room. I was getting changed." Nick said smiling down at her.

Miley noticed he was shirtless, he might've been gay but she was straight and his six-pack was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen! She ran her hands through her hair, "I came over because…" She was interrupted as Chris walked out.

"Hey Miles…" He said hugging her lightly.

"Hiya." Miley muttered fighting the urge to growl.

"You look well." Chris said smiling.

"Really? I feel terrible." Miley said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Then, I'm sorry." He said biting his lip.

"I'm going to go get changed." Nick said excusing himself.

"What's up?" Miley asked walking into the living room.

"Well, works been going good." Chris whispered.

"You seem distant." Miley commented.

"Do I?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, you do." Miley replied.

"I don't know." Chris whispered.

"Chris, you know you can tell me anything." Miley said leaning in closer.

"It's… nothing serious." Chris said looking away.

"Are you-"

"Hey." Nick said sitting between his boyfriend and best friend.

"Hi." Miley said looking away as Chris kissed Nick lightly.

"Hi baby." Chris said.

**Short, I know. but it's something. Because I have ideas! I have ideas and that's a start… right? Review if you want to know what's wrong with Chris and if Miley goes to the clinic! Okay love you guys. It's break so I'm going to go on a updating spree... if all goes well, you'll have two new chapters of this and Cold as You.**

**Bye guys.**

**Happy holidays!**

**Jas. ;)**


	8. Seven

**Complicated.**

**Chapter Eight.**

Chris sat uncomfortably in his car. He sighed angrily, running his hands through his short hair and breathing unevenly. He picked up his phone and scanned through his contacts until he found the number he was looking for.

…

"Hey Mum." Nick said as he walked into his family home. He kicked off his shoes, knowing that his mother would kill him if he got her carpet dirty. Taking off his coat, and gloves and scarf he hung them up and walked into the kitchen, where she was seated at the dining table, talking to his father.

"Nicholas!" Denise said hugging her son tightly.

Nick smiled as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug, she pulled away. Kissing both of his cheeks repeatedly, "Hey." Nick said smiling. "Dad." He said looking at Paul.

"Nick." Paul muttered sipping his coffee.

Denise sighed, she had gotten used to them being civil, but she still had hope that they'd get along. "What brings you here, filigo?" Denise asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted someone to talk to." Nick admitted sitting on the chair next to her.

Paul got up, folding his newspaper and holding his mug as he left the room silently.

"What's wrong baby?" Denise asked.

"Everything." Nick said putting his head into his hands.

"How about I make us something to eat, and you tell me what's wrong…" Denise said rubbing his back.

"Miley's not pregnant." Nick said.

"… Oh, I'm sorry." Denise said as she opened a draw.

"And I should feel terrible – but I don't." Nick explained.

"Well, then… how do you feel?" Denise asked turning to face him.

"Confused. Really, confused." Nick whispered.

"Darlin', you got to be a little more forward." Denise said smiling at her youngest son.

"I love Chris. I know I do." Nick said looking up at Denise.

"I don't doubt that for a second, hon." The short woman reminded her son. "You've fought with your father for the last six years because of that man, I'm sure you love that man more than anything." Denise said.

"And Miley's my best friend." Nick explained.

"Darn well she is. She's been your best friend since the minute you saw her, and even then you were only one." Denise said smiling.

"I've known her all my life and she's special to me…" Nick said.

"Of course-"

"Mum, stop interrupting." Nick said smiling.

Denise chuckled, rolling her eyes playfully, "Sorry, filigo. Carry on." She said turning away and pulling out a saucepan.

"But I can't look at her the same way." Nick said. "I can't look at her without thinking about how… beautiful, and sweet, and amazing she is. And I feel like an idiot because she's always been there and I've never noticed." Nick explained.

"Sounds like… you need to listen to your heart." Denise said.

"My heart wants Chris." Nick said.

"Then, it looks like Chris is the one for you." Denise said trying to hide her disappointment but Nick caught on.

"Is that wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Your heart can never make the wrong decision." Denise said. "That's something my mum taught me." She said smiling lightly.

"I wanted her to be pregnant. I really did." Nick said. "Chris wanted her to be more than anything. And his been distant lately, I think it's because she isn't. But he wont admit it, not to me, or her – or anyone really." Nick muttered.

"Give it time." Denise said.

"I just want things to go back to normal." Nick whispered.

"They will." Denise reassured her son.

…

"Hello?" Miley said into the phone.

"Miles, I need you." A voice said into the line.

"What? Chris what's wrong?" Miley asked.

"Miles, come over… please." Chris sobbed.

"I'm on my way." Miley whispered standing up and leaving her apartment. She got in her car.

…

"Chris?" Miley asked as she opened his front door. It was quiet. She stepped inside, running her hands through her hair. "Chris!" She called out. She saw his shoes at the bottom of the stairs, rolling her eyes she made her way up the stairs. She walked towards his bedroom, knocking on the door. "Chris?" She whispered opening it.

"Miles, I'm scared…" Chris whispered looking up at her.

Miley felt her heart melt as she saw one of her best friends laying on the bed… looking so broken. She sat down on the edge of his bed, "Chris, what's wrong?" She whispered.

"I'm so scared." Chris sobbed hugging her.

"It's going to be okay." Miley whispered feeling tears well up in her eyes. He was her best friend, whatever was hurting him must have been huge for him to call her.

"Just, tell me again…" Chris said.

"It'll be okay, I'll make sure of it." Miley said running her hands through his hair.

"I went." Chris whispered.

"Where?" Miley asked.

"It's been gone for almost ten years, but it's back! How is it back!" Chris cried sobbing.

"Chris… please tell me you're not talking about what I think you're talking about." Miley said as the tears rolled down her face.

"Lay with me." Chris whispered.

Miley kicked off her shoes, pulling the blanket down and cuddling into him.

"The doctor said it's back. That I need to start thinking about treatment and that I should start telling people! I don't want to face it alone, Miles." Chris sobbed. "I want to tell Nick! I do… but I can't." Chris said looking down.

"Tell him." Miley said. "He loves you." She whispered.

"I love him too!" Chris said closing his eyes tightly. "This will break him." He whispered.

"Chris… what are your other options?" Miley asked.

"I don't have a choice." Chris whispered.

"We'll all be okay." Miley whispered kissing his forehead.

…

Miley walked into the dance studio, smiling as she saw Nick standing there stretching.

"Hey tiger." She teased walking over.

"I thought you were sick…" Nick muttered.

"I recovered." Miley whispered.

"Well, you've been down for a while now – sure you can keep up?" Nick asked.

"Ha! I've been working with my ballet teacher… actually she wants us to work on a routine for her." Miley said.

"To what?" Nick asked.

"Set Fire To Rain." Miley said.

"Good song." Nick whispered.

"… I've thought about it." Miley said after moments of comfortable silence.

"Me too." Nick said knowing what she was talking about almost instantly.

"There's no question. You love Nick and I'm just your best friend." Miley said putting the CD in.

"… Exactly." Nick muttered.

…

"I'm exhausted." Miley said falling onto the wooden floor.

"Really?" Nick asked. "Told you to keep up." He teased putting his hand out.

Miley pulled herself up, "Like I need advice from you." She said letting go of his hand.

"Let's go out for lunch." Nick suggested.

"I need to shower first." Miley said pushing her fringe back.

"We can stop at your place." Nick said.

"Sure." Miley replied as they walked out.

…

"The results are back." The doctor said as Chris stared at him blankly. "Mr Banks, I'm afraid it is cancer." He announced.

Why was life so complicated?

…

**I was eager to post this. And some people were desperate for it! – no names – so there you go. Originally it was longer, but I decided to cut it short, a little suspence never killed anyone right?**

**REPLYING TO REVIEWS!**

**Thenileygirll – I do watch eastenders. Actually, I wanted to make Denise a Zainab but decided against it. ;) lol, I should totally make Miley an Amira. Lol, not really. She's not even pregnant! Thanks for the review. :)**

**xWeAdoreMileyx – here it is! Ta-da. ;)**

**MissMileyObsessed – So, no Chris is not cheating. No, his a nice guy! Lol, she's not pregs. But wouldn't it be awesome? Maybe she will be… eventually. ;)**

**TheMsBrandy1 – Don't worry, she's not pregnant for a while to come. ;) Nick loves Chris! No breaking up in the cards… but there could be, all depends, huh? :P**

**Crazy1995 – hope you like it!**

**Simar – Darn it. I'm crushing your hopes. Sorry. :P **

**Foreverandalways333 – thank you. X] **

**IWantNiley3.0 – hey gurlll. ;) haha, I've said it all to you already. :P**

**Please read my new story! And Cold as You will be updated soon enough. Just need to get round to that! My new story is to replace my old one, sob tear, yes. So have a nice rest of your holiday! And if you're still in school… hold on a lil' longer. ;)**

**Jazzzz.**


	9. Eight

**IS SHE REALLY UPDATING? WELL, DUH. ;) READ THE 'SHORT' A/N AT THE END.**

**Complicated.**

**Chapter Nine.**

Miley sighed as she looked at the address again. She was lost. She ran her hands through her hair, looking around to try and find what she was looking for. Turning around to the bus stop she had just gotten off at, she frowned. No one. She groaned, growing frustrated. A girl walked up to her. She seemed the same age, if not a little older. She had long wavy black hair, that looked natural, which was tied up in a bun. She was thin and pale, not deadly pale, but still pale. Her pink lips looked almost red, contrasting with her skin. She was tall and confident as she walked over.

"You seem lost." Her voice came out. It was soft, almost angelic. Miley was taken aback.

"I am." Miley said trying to hand the girl the paper on which had the address. The girl looked away, biting her lip slightly.

"Where are you headed?" She asked.

"Edwin's Dance Studio." Miley said.

"Oh, I know the way." The girl said, her soft voice coming out weak. She walked forward, turning to see if Miley would follow her. She did. "Here we are." She said stopping at the huge glass building.

"Whoa, this place is amazing." Miley said.

"I know." The girl replied. "Who are you here to see?" She asked.

"Er… I think his name's George – Samuel?" Miley said reading off of the paper.

"George, huh? Come with me." The girl said pushing the glass door open. She smiled at the lady who was seated at the front desk. "We're here to see a George Samuel." She said, her voice becoming a lot stronger.

"Do you have an appointment?" The woman at the desk hissed.

"Yes." Miley spoke up.

"I'll call through." The lady said hesitantly.

The dark haired girl turned back to face Miley, she smiled.

"Thank you, for the directions and all." Miley said.

"That's fine. I was headed here anyway." The girl said smiling.

"Why?" Miley asked.

"George Samuel is holding a job interviews… the same reason you're here." The girl said smiling brightly.

"Oh, so you're the competition?" Miley asked.

"It's just professional." The girl said smirking.

"Yeah… I didn't catch your name?" Miley asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." The girl said looking back at the lady at the desk.

"Go right through." The lady said. "Second floor, his names on the door." She said directing them towards the elevator. The two girls walked towards it silently, stepping in and Miley pushed the button to take them up.

"Selena." The girl said.

"What?" Miley asked.

"My name… Selena." The girl said smiling.

"Oh, that's cool." Miley said smiling back.

"And you are?" The girl asked.

"Miley." Miley replied.

"Well then, good luck… Miley." Selena said smirking as the bell rung and the elevator doors opened. She walked out, Miley at her tail.

…

"How was the interview?" Vanessa asked through the phone. Miley smiled as she stepped out of the elevator.

"I think it went pretty well." She said.

"Reckon you got the job?" Vanessa asked.

"Hard to tell." Miley said honestly.

"Well, how many jobs were available?" Vanessa asked.

"Four." Miley replied.

"Wouldn't be surprised if you got all of them." Vanessa teased.

"Fingers crossed." Miley said.

"Miley! Hold up!" Selena called out, running towards Miley.

"Err, I'll call you back, Nessa." Miley replied hanging up. "Hey." She said looking at Selena.

"Yeah… Where are you headed?" Selena asked.

"Home… probably. Why?" Miley asked.

"Nothing." Selena said smiling.

"No, tell me." Miley said smiling back.

"Well, there's a café downtown and I'm pretty hungry." Selena suggested.

"Funny, me too." Miley said linking arms with her as they walked out.

…

"Chris?" Nick called out walking into Chris's house. Chris walked downstairs, his smile disappeared when he saw Nick.

"What are you doing here? you didn't call." Chris said defensively.

"I don't ever call." Nick pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe you should start." Chris said turning and walking into the kitchen.

"O…kay?" Nick whispered following him in.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Chris asked.

"I wanted to hang out!" Nick said.

"Why don't you hang out with Miley?" Chris asked.

"She's at a job interview for some hotshot dance studio." Nick explained.

"And your other friends?" Chris said opening his fridge and pulling out a water bottle.

"We haven't hung out in a week. I thought you'd be happy to see me?" Nick asked confused.

Chris smiled slightly, "I am. I am. Sorry, I'm just – in a foul mood." He said kissing Nick's cheek. "What were you saying before?" He asked.

"Nothing." Nick said hugging Chris.

"Good." Chris said smiling. "So, how has your week been without me?" He asked sitting on one of the stools.

"Boring and lifeless." Nick admitted sitting beside him. "I've missed you." He added.

"I've missed you too." Chris said softly.

"How was your week?" Nick asked.

"Eventful." Chris said. "But enough about the time we spent _apart_ let's focus on the fact that we're together." Chris said dismissing the thought of telling Nick about his… awful week.

"You're right." Nick said taking his hand. "I went to see my mum." He bought up.

"Really? And…" Chris said.

"My dad was there, he was being a total stuck up prick… as usual." Nick muttered. "I just- I don't understand how he doesn't understand that you make me happy! What's not to get?" Nick said running his hands through his hair.

"Well, your dad loves you." Chris said.

"Does he? We haven't spoken properly in six, maybe seven years." Nick said. "He just, his missed out on so much of my life and I don't want it to stay like this." Nick explained.

"Why don't you do the talking?" Chris asked.

"He wouldn't change his mind if a message shot out from the sky begging him to." Nick said bitterly. "His my father, unfortunently and I just want him to reach out, you know? make an effort! What should I have to be the disappointment of a son? It's obvious to anyone with eyes that it's him!" Nick said looking down.

"You know, your dad has never let you down." Chris said. "Not once." He muttered. "His always been there when you _really_needed him. He might not be comfortable with the fact that you and me happened – but face it. We're gay. Not everyone accepts that. There are people out there who are like that. Maybe your father is one of them, but his your _father_." Chris said rubbing Nick's shoulder.

"He should accept it. I'm his son." Nick said through gritted teeth.

"He was raised in a world where us being together, that wasn't right." Chris said. "We can't change his beliefs over night." He said lacing his and Nick's fingers together.

"I don't want to." Nick whispered. "Six years, Chris." Nick said.

"Come on." Chris said leading him up the stairs, they just laid there, holding each other.

…

Miley smiled as Nick put her down and they finished their routine. After working on it for three hours they were finally done. She smiled at him, grabbing her water and gulping it down she pulled away looking up at him.

"That was good." She said.

"Yeah." Nick smiled taking her water and drinking it.

"Ew, I don't want your backwash." Miley said her face curling in disgust.

"Well then, I'm finishing the water." Nick smirked.

"You do that!" Miley screamed childishly.

"Aren't you thirsty?" Nick teased.

"Not enough to drink your saliva." Miley said honestly.

"Come on." Nick said.

"No." Miley said pouting. "Have you spoken to Chris?" She said looking around.

"Yeah, I spent the night at his last night…" Nick said.

Miley bit her lip, of course he would be spending night's at Chris's house, they were dating. "Did he tell you any news?" she asked.

"Not that I know… of." Nick said. "Why?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering why he was so distant." Miley lied.

"Oh." Nick said.

"What'd you do?" She asked.

"Just laid there, talked, cuddled… you know." Nick said running his hands through his hair.

"I don't." Miley said plopping down, leaning against the glass. Nick said beside her.

"How was the interview?" Nick asked.

"It was… interesting. I think I got the job." Miley said smiling.

"That's awesome." Nick said smiling.

"But if I did… I'm going to have to move." Miley said honestly.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Well, the job is all the way in central, and I cant be travelling down there on a daily bases." Miley said. "Either way, it's only a train back. It won't change a thing." Miley said smiling fakely.

"What other choices do you have?" Nick asked.

"None." Miley said. "If I get the job, I move downtown." Miley said smiling.

"Then… is it horrible that I don't want you to go?" Nick asked.

"No. It's the best friend thing to do." Miley said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"We'll still be best friends, right?" Nick asked.

"We'll _always_ be." Miley replied.

"Best friends forever?" Nick asked smiling.

"Yeah." Miley said taking his hand and intertwining their fingers.

They had each other. It was them against the world. Sometimes, they forgot what they needed. And that was a best friend. That was all they needed to be. Best friends.

Miley smiled thinking to herself, '_Suddenly,__things__aren__'__t__so__complicated.__'_

**I wanted to end it there. Just because, it seemed like a perfect place to stop. I've had a terrible week and tomorrow is Thursday and I have a feeling it only gets worse! So I thought, let me brighten up you guys weeks and update! So much love huh? I think I'm going to go for 8 reviews? I think that sounds fair, right? Okay. Have a good week. No replies this time cause I'm in a hurry. But you can always PM me if you want to talk! Kay. Bye guys.**

**Jasmine.**


	10. Nine

**Complicated.**

**Chapter Ten.**

"Okay, everything's packed." Miley said as she plopped onto her bed, sighing. Nick laughed, falling on top of her. Miley giggled. "Get off!" She squealed wriggling beneath him. He laughed.

"No." He said. "We just spent the past _four__hours_putting _all_ of the things you own into boxes. I think I deserve to lie down." He said overdramatically wrapping his arms around Miley's frame. "Plus, you're comfortable."

"You're fat."

"You're ugly."

"You smell weird."

"You need a face lift."

"You need to stop letting your mum buy you deodorant."

"You need to grow up."

"You need to shut up."

"You're so immature."

"You're one to talk."

"I am actually."

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"I have perfect teeth."

"I have perfect breath, which is more than I can say for you!" Miley screamed as Nick breathed in her face. "Ever heard of a breath mint?" She hissed trying to hold back her giggles.

"Ever heard of a hairbrush?" Nick asked looking at her tangled hair.

"Touché." Miley said smirking.

"I can't believe you move downtown in two days!" Nick screamed hugging her. "Don't leave me." He joked.

Miley giggled, "I'll be down here four times a week, and on weekends." Miley said. "I'm sure you can survive one day a week without me." She teased patting his head.

"But who will I call in the middle of the night?" Nick asked.

"No one! You sleep all through the night… you never called me." Miley said smiling.

"That's what they say in the movies, _excuse__the__fuck__out__of__me_for thing that I could use that line." Nick said scoffing.

"You nerd."

"Jerk."

"Prick."

"Bitch."

"Dickhead."

"Are we seriously doing this again?" Nick said rolling off her.

"Seems like it." Miley said laughing as Nick rolled his eyes. "You, mister, are taking me shopping tomorrow." Miley announced.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Well, I need a pretty dress for my farewell party." Miley explained.

"What do I know about dresses?" Nick asked.

"You're gay! You are supposed to know these things!" Miley exclaimed. "Out of all the gay men in the world, I just had to pick the one who didn't know a thing about fashion!" Miley said slapping Nick's forehead.

"Don't get violent." Nick said rubbing his head. "I probably lost like eight hundred brain cells." He muttered.

"Can't loose what you never had!" Miley said laughing as Nick reached out to grab her; she jumped out of his reach.

"Come here." Nick said opening his arms.

"No." Miley said smiling.

"Come on." He said stepping closer to her; Miley stepped back.

"No." She said a little louder.

"You know you want to." Nick laughed as Miley put her hands out for defence as she hit the wall.

"Got'cha." He whispered holding her waist.

"Nick." Miley said softly.

"Wait." He whispered leaning in. Miley got on her tip toes, her hands on his broad shoulders, she closed her eyes slightly, tipping her head for a better angle. Nick let in a breath before connecting their lips in a kiss.

Miley deepened it, smiling into it as Nick took her and wrapped her legs around his waist. She ran her fingers through his hair as he walked backwards, laying onto the bed. She closed her eyes as he kissed down her neck softly.

"Nick." She whispered.

"Mmm…" Nick replied still attacking her neck.

"Nick." She said a little louder.

Nick didn't reply this time, just listening to her say his name was it.

"Stop." Miley said finally gathering enough strength to push him away. "I'm leaving in two days, you and Chris are together, you're my best friend and you're gay! This is wrong! Just wrong!" Miley screamed backing away.

"I'm so sorry." Nick said walking closer.

"No stop." Miley said closing her eyes. "Just… just go." She said looking up at him.

"I…"

"It's okay." Miley whispered. "I just want time to think, you know?" She asked. "We _both_just need some space." Miley said turning away from him, looking out of her window.

"Err…" Nick said walking up to her and kissing her cheek. "Goodnight." He whispered.

"Night Nick." Miley said holding her breath until he walked out. She sighed as she felt tears well up in her eyes. What had she done?

Miley smiled as she looked over her outfit one more time, she had ended up going dress shopping with Demi instead. She loved her pink dress, it was short and hugged her curves tightly. She had accessorized with a thin black belt around the waist line, she wore the necklace Nick had gotten her for her nineteenth birthday. She smiled as she slipped the diamonds around her neck. Pushing her diamond earrings in she smiled, thank goodness Demi had came over earlier and curled her hair to perfection.

She grabbed her black clutch bag tightly, slipping on her cardigan and her naked coloured heels as she walked out of her apartment into her car. Her farewell party was really unnecessary, but there was hardly an opportunity for everyone she knew to be together at once, so she was taking it. It was being held at Brandi's house. She smiled as she parked her car in the spot in the driveway, there were a bunch of cars lined up on the road, guess the guest of honour got a special parking spot.

She smiled, reapplying her lipgloss and then stepping out of her car, locking it before ringing Brandi's doorbell. Brandi came to the door, smiling and hugging her tightly.

"Miles! You're finally here!" She screamed.

"Yes." Miley said laughing.

"Everyone's in the living room, there's drinks, food… everything!" Brandi said practically dragging her in. There was really loud music playing all through out the house. "You look really nice!" Brandi complemented her over the music.

"Thank you, you too." Miley replied.

Brandi was wearing a crème maxi dress. She had her hair in a long fishbone plait, and it was blonde this time… the last time Miley had seen her hair was brown. She smiled at Miley softly.

"Come on, guest of honour." She said her eyes twinkling as she led Miley through the crowd of lots of people.

"Hi." Miley squeaked waving at everyone who waved at her. Or even, bothered to acknowledge her, she loved everyone there but half of them were probably only there for the party.

She'd somehow managed to lose Brandi in the crowd, no surprise there. Smiling as she bumped into a familiar tall figure.

"Hey Joe." She said looking up at him. Joe smiled hugging her tightly.

"Hey Miles, congratulations… you know on the job." He said kissing her cheek and pulling away.

"Thank you." Miley said smiling.

"You look… gorgeous." Joe said smiling at her.

Only then did Miley notice the two cups in his hands, "Whose your arm candy tonight?" She asked.

"I'm actually back with Taylor." Joe said smiling meekly.

"Oh, congrats! I've missed her." Miley squealed.

"She missed you too." Joe replied laughing lightly.

"Tell her to find me. And hurry up and get back to her." Miley said stepping aside to let him pass.

Miley smiled as she walked over to the stairs, she saw her cousin Mandy sitting on it. Mandy was thirteen, shy, quiet. She smiled at Miley.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hi." Miley said sitting beside her. "Enjoying yourself?" She asked.

"Not really." Mandy muttered.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked.

"I don't want you to leave." Mandy admitted.

"Aw, come on." Miley said.

"No, serious." Mandy said. "We only see each other around Christmas or on our birthdays, now you're moving out of town, it's going to be even less than that!" Mandy explained.

"Hey, you're my number one baby cous-" Miley was interrupted.

"Miley? Can we talk?" Nick stood there. Looking too adorable for Miley's liking. Dressed in black skinny jeans with a red dress shirt and a black tie hanging loosely around his neck. His hair was tousled, but shiny and gelled. He licked him lips slowly.

"I'll leave." Mandy said smiling at Nick and walking away.

"Miley, we need to talk."

**And I do it again. How? I don't know. Changed my penname guys, so no confusing. WAS NileyFTW xD and I'm now xdreamingnotliving. Just to clear that up. I changed my whole profile acc. Lol. Let's go for 8 reviews again cause we didn't quite make it! Close enough though. :P This ones for IWantNiley3.0, who has disappeared off the face of earth! Lol, tweet me gurl. And hope you guys like it.**

**Jasmine.**


	11. Ten

**Complicated.**

**Chapter Eleven.**

Miley stood up, putting her hands in her dress pockets. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, letting it out and then opened them again. Yes, he was still there. She smiled slightly. "Maybe we should talk outside?" She suggested. "Good idea." Nick nodded, following her out to Brandi's extravagant garden. She'd spent a long time working on it, Nick would know. He helped her with some gardening over the summer when she first got the house. Hardest two months of his life. "So…" Miley breathed out looking down. "Mi, I don't know what to say." Nick said truthfully. Miley felt herself smile as she nodded slightly, "Good, me either." She muttered. "Nick… why did you kiss me – again?" She asked sighing. She bit her lip, "That's all I need to know." She said. "Truthfully, I don't know." Nick tried to explain. "You _don__'__t__know_why you _kissed__me?_" Miley asked confused. "It's complicated." Nick said. "A lot of things have been recently." Miley whispered. "I don't know what's going on with me or with you or with Chris and everything's getting really messed up! You're leaving and I don't want to loose you, I'm already loosing Chris and…" Nick stuttered. "Hey, you're never going to loose me." Miley said. "We have matching tattoos." She whispered remembering when they got them. "_Where are you taking me?" Eighteen year old Miley asked her best friend Nick who just smirked at her. "Seriously! Don't be a idiot, just spill!" Miley said tapping her foot._ "_You said you wanted to be connected to me forever, right?" Nick asked._ "_You're going to rape me? Oh god! Not like that Nick!" Miley screamed her face curling in disgust. "That is disgusting!" She screamed. Nick chuckled._ "_I'm slightly offended." He smirked._ "_Why are we going into your car?" Miley asked smiling as she saw the beaten down car that her and Nick had spent all summer working on. Well, the car Nick had spent all summer working on while she sat in his garage singing whatever song came on the radio, licking a ice pop._ "_Because, I'm driving you somewhere." Nick said smiling._ "_In Susan?" Miley asked. Yes, her and Nick named his car. Trust me, Susan wasn't the worst name they'd come up with but it was a close call between that or Francesca. "She can hardly run." Miley said._ "_I fixed her." Nick replied._ "_Oh goody." Miley muttered sarcastically as she Nick opened the door for her and pushed her in. "How gentleman like of you." She spat out doing her seatbelt. Nick laughed._ _They drove for around twenty minutes before the pulled up at Nick's cousins house. "Remember Carlos?" Nick asked getting out of the car. Miley got out with him, slamming her door. "Watch the doors!" Nick screeched rubbing the hood of the car._ "_Of course I remember cousin Carlos, he tried to grope body parts that should not be groped!" Miley said laughing lightly as she remembered herself kneeing Nick's older cousin in his… area._ "_Yeah, his penis still throbs when he pees." Nick cringed._ "_Ew, why did you tell me that?" Miley asked. "Why did you know that?" She asked._ "_Carlos is very… open." Nick said walking in to Carlos's house._ "_Hey Carlos." Nick said tapping the tattooed man on the back._ "_Nicholas… Miley." Carlos said glaring at her._ "_Heard about your penis." Miley muttered. "Sorry." She whispered._ "_Don't worry, payback's sweet." Carlos said. "Welcome to my tattoo parlour."_ Yeah, that day Miley and Nick got half a heart tattooed on their wrists each so that together they both made a heart between them. It was a secret until Miley's mum found out about it. And let's just say, that was one long month being grounded. "I remember." Nick whispered looking at his wrist. His body hair was light and covered the heart, but he could still see it clearly. "I've told you… I'm not going anywhere." Miley said stepping closer to him. "My feelings about us, they've changed." Nick said. "I don't look at you the same way." Nick admitted. "How do you look at me?" Miley asked. "You make me laugh, and smile, and you're beautiful and gorgeous. and any person would be lucky to have you, but I don't want you to be with anyone other than me." Nick whispered. "So, you like me?" Miley asked smiling slightly. "No. I don't – I can't." Nick said. "I'm confused." Miley said. "I think, it's best we just stay friends." Nick replied. "Good." Miley lied. "Good." Nick said taking her hand. Mandy stared from a distance, their wrists were together, and in that moonlight. She could see their hearts become one. … Miley groaned as her phone woke her up in the middle of the night, she grabbed it answering it. "Hello?" She asked. "Miles, you've got to come see me before you leave." Nick demanded. "Nick?" Miley asked. "Yeah, Miles please." Nick said. "I'll come over right now." Miley said standing up. … "That was the last box?" Miley asked Joe who had just come upstairs holding the box. "Yes." He panted. "Then it's official!" Miley squealed. "Gosh, remind me again why you didn't hire other people to do this?" Kevin asked from his spot on the couch, which he and Joe just lugged up the elevator. "Because, I haven't started working yet!" Miley said as if it was obvious. Danielle smiled, "I like it. I can't wait to come back and help you paint the rooms tomorrow." She said. "Thanks. I still need to buy that paint." Miley muttered. "Aunt Miley! Aunt Miley! What's this?" Alex asked from his position. He'd opened one of the boxes and found a stick. Miley gasped as she looked at it. She grabbed it from him nothing. "Let me see that!" Danielle said dragging it away from her. It was silent in the room, as Danielle spoke. "Pregnancy test… positive." She whispered. SHE DIDN'T! Oh… GUYS, BUT I DID. What a twist.. what a twist. I applaud myself for thinking about this in a dream last night. It was really short but I promise the next one will be like 3000 words. Promise. This one wasn't even a thousand words which really sucked, but I wanted to make a world record for myself of three updates in one week! And award you guys for meeting my target. Pat yourself on the back… from me. Same target? I think that's fair, considering this ones short. BTW, me and IWantNiley3.0 are working/thinking/talking about a collab some time in the near… coming… future. So, keep us _both_on author alert! Just to be sure, huh? ;) Jasmine. 


	12. Eleven

**Crap, only now did I realise that the last chapter, nothing was spaced out. Like nothing! That's what I get for my laptop crashing, but it's fixed. So my word is back. Hopefully this works out… :)**

**Complicated.**

**Chapter Twelve.**

Miley stared at Danielle; Kevin, Joe and Alex had gone out to leave Danielle to talk to her. Danielle stared at the pregnancy test, laying there in between them, on the table. Miley sighed looking down.

"I'm stupid, I know." She whispered.

"No, you're not stupid." Danielle said looking up. "I'm just confused." She explained.

"I was too." Miley admitted.

"Can you explain?" Danielle asked.

_Miley sighed, she was tired of feeling sick. Vanessa was right. She did go to clinic, she'd get a call anytime soon with the results. She sighed; it wouldn't hurt to go get another home test right? She smiled getting up, she stared at herself in the mirror, better to change out of her sweats first right? She slipped out of her sweats, slipping on a pair of jeans and keeping her shirt on. Slipping into her vans she tied her hair up and walked out._

_She sighed as she grabbed the test, she'd waited long enough. Grabbing it, she turned it over, ready to read it. Her phone rang, jumping, she dropped it on the floor, answering her phone._

"_Hello?" She asked._

"_Miss Stewart?" The deep voice of the doctor she recognised came through the line._

"_Yes?" She replied._

"_The tests came out positive. You are indeed three weeks pregnant, would you like to book a scan now beforehand?" The doctor asked._

"_N-no. thank you." Miley forced out._

"_Well, hopefully, I'll hear from you soon." The doctor replied._

"_Yes." Miley said quickly. "Bye." She muttered hanging up._

_She walked over to the test, useless now. She turned it over. A little plus sign mocked her, no turning back now._

"Miley, why are you moving away? Why would you leave knowing you were carrying Nick's baby?" Danielle asked.

"Because!" Miley said looking down.

"What! I don't understand." Danielle pleaded.

"I don't want to talk about it." Miley huffed.

"I'm calling Nick." Danielle said standing up.

"Don't!" Miley said stopping her.

"What is it, Miles?" Danielle asked.

"Chris… he has cancer." Miley whispered. "He had a relapse and there's a high possibility he won't make it." Miley mumbled.

"Oh, Miles." Danielle whispered sitting down.

"I don't think that… I don't think that Nick wants to be a father. I think that without Chris, he would've never thought to becoming one and that if I told him this… and then we lost Chris, he'd be so lost." Miley said closing her eyes and fighting back tears.

"Miles…"

"I don't know what to do."

"Are you staying here?"

"I have to! I'll stay here, do the job until I get too far along to work anymore." Miley said. "Then, I'll just… borrow money from my mum until the kids born and then, the kid goes up for adoption." Miley said looking down.

"Adoption! You're getting rid of it." Danielle screamed.

"No! I'm not getting rid of it! I'm doing it a favour!" Miley screamed.

"You're not… you're going to ruin this kids life." Danielle accused.

"I'm saving the kids life!" Miley fought back.

"The kid could end up anywhere Miley! And you won't even care!" Danielle said angrily.

"I care… I care a lot!" Miley screamed tears falling. "But I'm not this kids mother, I will never be this kids mother!" Miley screamed. "This child deserves a family, I can't give it that! Nick can't give it that!" Miley fought.

"You're heartless." Danielle said glaring at her. "You are the most selfish person I have ever met." She hissed.

"I'm trying to do the right thing!" Miley screamed.

"You're being an idiot about this!" Danielle laughed.

"I can't do anything right with you can I?" Miley said.

"When you give this kid away, you're going to feel guilt for the rest of your life." Danielle said. "This is not only your kid, this is Nicks too…and Chris'!" Danielle screamed. "You're taking that away from them." She glared at Miley.

"Stop." Miley said. "Just stop!"

"Why? I'm being truthful!" Danielle said. "I know what's best."

"It's not your baby! Heck, it's not even mine!" Miley screamed closing her eyes tightly.

"This is your baby, Miley! Heck, you're carrying it inside you for the next nine months!" Danielle screamed.

"Get out." Miley hissed. "Get out!" She screamed.

"Gosh, Miles… I'm helping you." Danielle called out. "You will regret this for the rest of your life. The minute you set eyes on this baby, you'll love it. I promise." Danielle whispered, her voice cracking.

"No." Miley said. "No… you don't know anything." Miley whispered.

"I know what it feels like…" Danielle started. "To be scared, to have the responsibility of someone else's life but things get less scary!" Danielle said trying to reassure her.

"You're giving me a headache." Miley said walking into the next room, which was empty.

"You can't run away from this." Danielle accused following her.

"I can!" Miley said turning away.

Danielle grabbed her arm, spinning her around. "This kid is going to grow up not knowing who it's real parents are… and eventually this kid, he or she will find out that it was placed with a family that loved and cared for it or hated and mistreated it – all because it's _mother_it's own _mother_was too much of a _selfish,__heartless__bitch_to love it and care for it herself. Like every mother should." Danielle screamed.

Miley took a deep breath, everything was spinning. She was selfish. She was heartless. She was evil. A bitch. A terrible person… a terrible mother. Everything went dark.

"Miley!" Danielle screamed out.

…

Danielle sighed as she sat in the waiting room. She'd just finished getting off the phone and everyone was on their way. Miley had passed out, and she was taken into the hospital. She hadn't woken up yet, but the doctors had reassured Danielle… soon.

Soon. What the hell did that mean? Soon could be in a second. In a minute, a month even! Danielle knew one thing… she was guilty. She didn't want to be mean, or to be a bad person. But someone had to tell Miley the truth. The truth that sometime in the near future, Miley would regret giving her child away, she would regret missing her child's first steps, first words, first crush, first love… she would miss out on her first child.

Danielle felt the guilt eating at her, chewing up her insides and spitting them back out. She nibbled on her lips, her hand wrapping tightly around the foam cup her coffee was in. It wasn't hot anymore, not that Danielle noticed. She was blanked out, just staring at the wall. The guilt was mocking her, chasing her around and around.

She looked up as she felt someone sit beside a her. The woman looked down at her, she was fairly older then her. Maybe in her late thirties or early forties. She looked down at Danielle, smiling weakly.

"You look nervous." She said starting conversation.

Danielle swallowed the lump in her throat, the lump that was growing larger and larger. Every time she swallowed it'd come right back, this time twice as large as before. Danielle sipped her drink, forcing the lump down.

"Yeah…" She breathed out.

The lady nodded.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked.

Danielle bit her lip, she only now noticed that her hand was shaking. And that there were tears in her eyes. And that she wasn't thirsty.

"A friend." Danielle whispered.

The lady looked down at Danielle, "Hospitals are scary, huh? You never know what's going to happen…" She said.

Somehow, that didn't make Danielle feel any better. In fact, it just satisfied the guilt, making the guilt have more energy to bite at Danielle, to consume her. And Danielle was pretty sure the guilt was winning now.

"No." Danielle replied.

"You're friend will be fine." The lady said. "I know it." Her eyes gleamed.

Danielle sipped her drink. Lump, lump, lump… the lump was back.

"My husband, his had a stroke." The lady whispered. "He isn't going to make it, but his still breathing, his hearts still pumping – his still fighting. And every time I talk to him, his heart rate goes twice as fast… just proves he loves me just as much as I love him." The lady whispered.

Danielle closed her eyes, Kevin. God, did she love him.

"I know the feeling." Danielle replied.

Kevin rushed into the waiting room, holding a sleeping Alex, Joe at his tail.

"Danielle! What happened?" He asked setting Alex down next to her. He looked down at her, checking her over. Finding no signs of anything wrong with her, he frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Danielle closed her eyes, "Miley… she passed out." She whispered. "Gosh, she hasn't woken up yet. There's no sign of her waking up any time soon, she looks lifeless." Danielle whispered.

"Oh…" Kevin whispered. Closing his eyes.

"What happened?" Joe asked.

"We were talking… I was shouting and she looked exhausted. And I was yelling and screaming and then – she just fell." Danielle whispered. The guilt was back. The lump was back. The tears were back. "I feel terrible." She said sobbing.

"Honey, all we can do is wait." Kevin whispered taking her hand.

And that's what they would do. Wait…

…

**This story should be ending by Christmas/New Years. Around that time. I reckon, twelve – fifteen more chapters and that will be the time around that when it ends. I think I'm really excited to end it. But at the same time, really sad. After it's ended, I'll focus on re-writing my story Cold as You. So, for those people who read that, I'm working on re-writing it with a better plot… one I can actually finish! And after Cold as You, I'll hopefully start a collab story. So keep me on Author Alert, yeah?**

**Until next time…**

**Jasmine.**


	13. Twelve

**Complicated.**

**Chapter Thirteen.**

Danielle sighed as she felt a soft muscular hand rubbing her shoulder lightly. She turned over, she was in a bed. Not in hospital anymore. Groaning lightly, she opened her eyes. Squinting as she adjusted to the light.

"You're awake." Kevin said softly. He was laying beside her, she smiled looking up at him.

"When did we get here?" She asked.

They were laying on the huge bed in the centre of Miley's apartment. Kevin sighed.

"Well, Alex was tired yesterday, so Joe drove him back to your sisters. And then you got knocked out too, so I bought you back here." Kevin said rubbing her shoulder.

"And has my mum called about Joey?" Danielle asked remembering her own son who currently was spending the weekend with his grandparents.

"Yeah, his being an angel." Kevin said kissing Danielle's forehead.

"Where's everyone?" Danielle asked.

"Joe's gone out for breakfast with Taylor, Demi is on her way – she just had to close up the salon. Brandi and Sam got here last night, there in the next room." Kevin explained.

"Where's Nick?" Danielle asked.

"… He isn't answering his phone." Kevin asked. "Not even when I called him from Miley's phone." He said.

"Gosh, has Miley woken up?" Danielle asked.

"Not that I know of, when we left she was still out of it." Kevin said.

"Gosh, we need to get back to the hospital." Danielle said sitting up.

"We will, but you need to rest." Kevin said rubbing her shoulder.

"No, I need to make sure Miley's alright. I wont be able to sleep if I'm not a hundred percent sure." Danielle said closing her eyes.

The door of the room creaked open slowly, causing both Kevin and Danielle to look up. Brandi stood there. She looked tired, her brown eyes were lazily open a little, her face naked and she was wrapped up in pyjamas.

"We're going to head down to the hospital in an hour." She said in a monotone.

"Okay." Danielle said softly smiling weakly at her.

Brandi yawned, "Gosh, it's going to be a long day." She muttered walking out.

"I feel terrible. It's all my fault." Danielle said putting her head into the pillow.

"No, it's not. Miles just needs rest, she'll be as good as new." Kevin said kissing her shoulder.

.

Brandi sighed angrily as she dialled the familiar number once more. _Come__on,__pick__up._She thought to herself. Groaning as she reached the same voicemail again she sighed, deciding to actually leave a message this time.

"Hey Mum… look I _know_that you're in Milan doing a fashion show right now and that you're really busy. I understand that. But could you please answer your phone? Miley's in the hospital and Dad isn't picking up either." She said. She waited for a moment, rolling her eyes as her mother still didn't pick up. She hung up, looking up at Sam.

"Babe?" Sam asked.

Brandi sighed, running her hands through her hair. "Gosh, I need a haircut." She muttered. "Nothing. She didn't pick up!" Brandi said stuffing her phone into her jean pockets.

"She'll get the message." Sam tried to reassure her, sitting beside her.

"Yeah, right. Since when has she ever checked her messages? She gets hundreds of them from business partners." Brandi whispered.

"Let's just worry about Miley right now." Sam said taking her hand.

"She would want Mum here when she wakes up." Brandi said closing her eyes and leaning back. "If she wakes up." She muttered.

"Hey, Miley's fine… she's just resting." Sam said rubbing Brandi's shoulder. "Get up, go see her." He said smiling down at Sam. "I bet she'll love for you to talk to her." He said.

"Gosh, yeah, I probably should." Brandi said wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be right here when you get out." Sam said kissing her lips lightly.

Brandi walked into the white hospital room, Miley lay on the bed. Her eyes were closed, she looked like she was asleep. Her chest was rising and falling slowly, and her breathing was the only sound in the room.

"Hey Miles…" Brandi whispered.

She didn't know what she was waiting for… a reply? Probably not going to happy.

"The doctor said your body is exhausted, and that you need to rest." Brandi said closing her eyes. "I didn't think it was possible for you to need more sleep, you sleep the days away." Brandi said laughing dryly. She sat beside Miley.

"Everyone's waiting for you to get up. It's been a day, but it feels like forever." Brandi said looking down. "Doctors say maybe a week or two, maybe shorter… they don't know." She whispered.

"Mum hasn't picked up her phone yet, but Dad should call me back soon… then they'll fly over to see their little girl." Brandi said closing her eyes. "Nick's done a runner." She whispered. "No one knows where he is…" She explained.

"Gosh, Miles… get up."

.

Chris smiled as he walked out onto the beach. It was really hard to find a beach in New York, but surely he had found one. Actually, he hadn't. Nick had found one, when they'd first started dating. Nick had taken him to this beach the first time they said they loved each other. He smiled as he saw the waves, they were still rushing into the shore and back.

He smiled as he slipped off his shoes, walking down the beach. He frowned when he saw a familiar figure sat down on the shore. He walked closer, sitting beside the man.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked looking at Nick.

Nick looked down at his hands, he closed his eyes lightly, fighting back tears.

"How long have you been here?" Chris asked moving closer to Nick.

"A while." Nick said.

His voice was cold and strained like he'd been crying. Chris had only ever heard that voice three times, when his grandfather died, when his father disowned him and when he told Nick he was a recovering cancer patient.

"How long?" Chris asked.

"I got here about three hours ago…" Nick whispered.

"Where have you been?" Chris said leaning into Nick.

"Driving, clearing my head." Nick replied.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?" Chris asked. "People have been calling for you all morning." He muttered.

"I don't want to talk to anyone." Nick said putting his fist in the sand. "I just want to be alone."

"Do you want me to leave?" Chris asked hesitantly.

"No, I want to be with you." Nick said.

Chris smiled softly, taking his hand lightly and playing with it.

"I'm not well…" Chris whispered.

"What wrong?" Nick asked worriedly.

Chris said taking his hand and placing it in his lap. He bit his lip.

"Gosh, how can I make this simple?" Chris said holding back tears. "Okay… remember when I was fifteen and the cells of cancer had shrank to a minimum but the doctors couldn't get rid of them completely?" Chris asked. "They've been growing or something and it's really painful but the doctors are thinking about chemo already and gosh… I don't know what's going to happen to us…" Chris explained.

"What-what's happening to us is that I love you!" Nick screamed gripping his hand.

"I love you too… but sometimes it's not enough." Chris whispered.

"It's always enough… you'll always be enough." Nick whispered.

.

**Guys… 96. we're at 96! Which means you guys are so close to 100! Please hit 105. that's all I want. It's my birthday on Saturday this week, so I might not updated again until next week. But 105 would be a pretty good present from you guys! Next one will be longer I'm just… getting lazy. But I know what I want for the next one so bye!**

**Jasmine.**


	14. Thirteen

**Complicated.**

**Chapter Fourteen.**

"She's awake."

"What?"

"She woke up… the doctors are just running tests to make sure that the… _baby_is alright and that she'll be fine."

Miley could hear so many voices above her, but she had her eyes closed. She had just woken up and she felt exhausted… like she needed hours of more sleep even though she'd been sleeping none stop for the past three days.

"Miles…" She heard Brandi said softly.

She sat up slowly, opening her eyes. She stretched her arms slowly. She moved back slowly as she saw her sister staring down at her. Brandi smiled weakly, running her hands through her long blonde hair. She sighed.

"You're up." She whispered running her hands through Miley's hair that was matted out.

"What happened?" Miley asked.

"You passed out while we were talking. I'm sorry, Miley." Danielle said stepping forward. She sobbed lightly, "I'm really sorry about everything I said, I just… I really wanted the best for you. But I was wrong, and you were right." She explained.

"No, you were right…" Miley said looking down. "I'm a terrible person for thinking about giving up…"

"No, you're not." Danielle said taking her hand.

"Where's Nick?" Miley asked looking around.

"We've been leaving messages for the past couple of days Miley, his not coming." Brandi said biting her lip.

"What?" Miley asked.

"I knew you'd want him here…" Danielle whispered. "I'll go try him again." She said leaving the two sisters alone.

"No mum?" Miley asked, rolling her eyes and sinking into the bed.

"Voicemail… Dad didn't pick up either." Brandi said looking down. "He called, but I ignored it." She admitted.

"Good, I don't need anyone else finding out." Miley said looking down at her stomach.

"Miles, if you're serious about giving this baby up then you're going to have to tell Nick and Chris that you really were pregnant. You'll need Nick's signature too if you want to get rid." Brandi said.

"For god's sake Brandi! I'm not getting rid of this baby!" Miley screamed. "I'm putting it first."

"Are you?" Brandi asked.

"What the fuck does that even mean?" Miley asked.

"Maybe you're just… annoyed that this child is cutting your dance career short – that's all." Brandi explained.

"No!" Miley screamed. "No! I'm not giving up my baby for my career. I'm giving up…"

"Giving what up?"

"I don't know." Miley said looking down.

"Miles, you're lucky enough to be pregnant… don't be selfish." Brandi said storming out.

Miley sighed looking down at her hands, was she really being selfish?

Just then, the door opened and Nick ran in. He ran his hands through his hair.

"God, Miles… what are you doing to yourself?" Nick asked looking down at her.

Miley smiled weakly, "When did you get here?" She asked.

"Like… two seconds ago – my phone was off and I was staying at Chris's so I couldn't charge it. What happened to you, Miles?" Nick asked running his hand up and down her arm. Miley smiled weakly, leaning back, she closed her eyes lightly.

"I don't want to talk about." She whispered. "Can you just hold me?" She asked as Nick moved over to the chair next to her bed and she jumped into his lap and cuddled into him.

"I missed you." Nick said running his fingers over her hair.

"Me too…" Miley said kissing his shoulder.

"This weeks been hard on us, huh?" Nick asked rubbing Miley's arm.

"I guess so…"

"You're not moving into your apartment for a while now; you need someone to look after you." Nick said hugging her tighter.

"Ha, like you? I'd rather not live off pot noodles for the rest of the month, thanks." Miley remarked smirking lightly. She yawned lightly, closing her eyes, she opened them looking into Nick's.

"You're tired…" Nick said running his thumb over Miley's closed eyelids.

"No, just weary." Miley said. "And thirsty." She muttered.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't there for you." Nick said.

"No, I'm not your life." Miley said laughing lightly.

"But you are, Mi. Without you, I have no life. You saved me, you made me have a reason to wake up everyday when I thought the whole world hated me. When I wasn't ready to accept my sexuality, you accepted it for me… for both of us. You made me a better person, you've held me and father together for the past six years – even though I have no business being his son when god forbid I'm gay." Nick said rolling his eyes. "Look, I can never thank you enough." Nick said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you." Miley whispered closing her eyes which had been glazed with tears.

"You know, sometimes I wonder what it'd be like if… you know. I wasn't gay." Nick said.

"What'd you think?" Miley asked.

"That we'd be together by now." Nick said intertwining their fingers.

"I doubt it. You're cocky, but I put up with it because you have great fashion advice – as many times as you deny it." Miley teased pulling his hair lightly. "If you were straight you would've got the boot a long time ago." She said laughing as Nick pulled a face.

"Cocky? Really?" He asked. "Maybe confident… never cocky."

"You'd be surprised, babe." Miley said laughing lightly.

"Name one time, one time I was… say – cocky." Nick laughed.

"Well, there was that time you were born every second after that." Miley joked.

"Ha ha." Nick said rolling his eyes. "So funny." He muttered.

"Don't mock me." Miley said rolling her eyes.

"Aww, you love me."

"Cocky."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I'm not."

"You totally are cocky."

"Pfft, really?"

"Yeah."

"Since we're being honest, you're a bit bitchy."

"Really?"

"No."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"No, I was being completely honest."

"Aww, that's sweet."

"Wait, why are you laughing? Nick!" Miley squealed. "You really think I'm… bitchy?"

"Ha, yeah… no, I'm joking." Nick said smiling. "Never a bitch, Mi."

"Good." Miley said.

"You should've seen your face." Nick whispered.

"What?" Miley asked.

"You looked like you were about to attack me." Nick laughed lightly.

"Attack? Pfft." Miley said rolling her eyes. "Murder. That's the word I'll use." She laughed.

"Your threats don't phase me." Nick said looking away.

"Really?"

"No, you scare me to death."

"Again with this sarcasm!" Miley screamed. "I'm going to have to beat it out of you, aren't I?" Miley teased.

"Not today." Nick muttered. "Cause you're going to sleep, while I go talk to Brandi." He said putting Miley back in bed.

"About?" Miley asked worriedly.

"Nothing." Nick whispered kissing her head lightly. "Go to sleep."

Nick walked out, running his hand through his hair. He saw Brandi, walking towards her. He stopped when she had her back towards him talking to Sam. He listened to what she said.

"I don't think she's alright. She said that when the time comes she's going to give it up." Brandi said.

Nick didn't know what was happening. But it sounded like Miley was in trouble.

**Who went and watched Twilight, huh? It was phenomenal. Like the best one yet, I think. It was pretty gruesome you know, the whole birth scene or whatever. But I think I'm going to watch it again next weekend. I'm a twilight fan. Thanks for the birthday wishes. Question: what was your favourite part of this chapter? Let's hit… 118. :)**

**Jasmine.**


	15. Fourteen

**Complicated.**

**Chapter Fourteen.**

Miley was in deep slumber. Everything was perfect and peaceful. She was floating up above the clouds, up, up and up. So high she could see the sun burning her eyes. Oh, wait. That was Nick. Opening her curtains.

"What the fuck?" She asked opening her eyes. Before she covered them again as she saw the bright light. "Nick! I was asleep." She said waving her hands around.

Nick laughed lightly, "It's late." He said smirking.

"I'm on _bed__rest_I should be asleep." Miley whined.

"No, you should be taking it easy. Not sleeping the days away." Nick said sitting at the end of the bed.

Miley rolled her eyes kicking him lightly. Suddenly, she felt all the food she'd eaten earlier that day coming back up. She tried to swallow it. She couldn't puke again. Nick would be become suspicious. She'd already puked twice, but managed to get around him. Nick must of noticed her face scrunch up as he looked at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Miley closed her eyes. She swallowed all the vomit. It just made her feel worse, having that horrible taste going through her. She bit her lip nodding. She closed her eyes, faking a yawn.

"Just… tired." She muttered.

"Do you want some painkillers?" Nick suggested noticing the pain on her face. Or disgust. A bit of both.

Miley shook her head. The doctors recommended that she stayed away from drugs, weather she wanted them or not. She felt twice as sick as she did before, stupid morning sickness. She pushed the covers of her, rushing to the bathroom. Kneeling over the toilet, she opened her mouth the dirty content pouring out of her. She felt Nick hold her hair back.

"Miley, are you sure you're okay?" Nick asked.

Miley sighed, "I'm fine. The doctors said this would happen." She lied.

"Okay, are you hungry?" He asked.

Miley shook her head, "I just want to brush my teeth." She whispered. Trying to get up, she lifted he body of the ground. Opening her mouth to tell Nick to get out. But the puke just fell out. All over Nick's bathroom floor.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Nick sighed, taking her hand and letting her step over the vomit on the white tiled floor.

"Just go back to sleep, okay? I'll… take care of this." He said.

Miley nodded tiredly. She pulled the blankets down, laying down she bought the covers up over her head. Snuggling into Nick's pillows she inhaled his scent. Letting herself slip away.

…

Chris sighed, after only the first round of chemo therapy, he was feeling exhausted. He lay in the hospital bed, his head comfortably on the light blue pillow that had been fluffed to perfection by his nurse. The bed beside him was empty as the man who usually lay there, was doing his session right now. Chris twiddled with his thumbs, looking up at the TV which was playing the news.

He looked up as he saw the door open, the man who he'd just met being wheeled into the room. He looked weak and small, pale and fragile. Chris smiled weakly as the man was helped into bed. The man looked younger then Chris, maybe sixteen or seventeen.

"You okay?" Chris asked once the nurses had left.

"Exhausted." The guy said pulling the covers up to his neck.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Chris muttered.

"I'm William." The guy said turning to face Chris, only his head, as the rest of his body was exhausted.

"Chris."

"This is your first round right?" William asked eyeing Chris. He short, almost no, brown hair. And huge green eyes, a lop sided smile and a skinny frame with pale skin.

"Yeah, I assume this isn't yours." Chris commented.

"True. This is my third." William said closing his eyes.

"How long have you been on treatment?" Chris asked.

"Two months now, I'm making progress." William said his green eyes meeting Chris's again, "Should be back in school for next year, if all goes well." He muttered.

"What you don't like school?" Chris said interested.

"I guess so." William said shrugging, leaning back in his bed. He looked at the clock, for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Chris asked.

"My parents. They're usually waiting for me…" William whispered. "Oh well." He said shaking his head.

"How old are you?" Chris asked.

"Fifteen." William said playing with his skinny, bony hands.

"Oh…" Chris whispered.

A nurse walked into the room, she had long blonde hair that way tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing the nurses outfit, her blue eyes were behind glasses, round glasses with a thick black outline. She was squinting, as if the glasses weren't helping what so ever. She smiled faintly at Chris and William. Turning to face them.

"How are you guys? Good?" She asked walking over. She fluffed Williams pillow nicely, turning and doing the same to Chris. They both mumbled tiredly, she giggled lightly. "Yeah, I know…" She muttered, almost as if talking to herself.

She sat on the end of Williams bed, her hands holding her clipboard tightly. "How was chemo Will?" She asked looking at William who shrugged.

"Long – boring." William said looking down.

"Are you a new patient? I'm Linda." The blonde nurse said smiling at Chris.

"Yeah, I'm Chris." Chris muttered.

"I'll add you to the list." Linda said smiling and scribbling his name down.

"Are you two hungry? I can run down to the café?" She suggested.

"I don't think I can hold anything down." Chris said. And William nodded agreeing.

"Oh… well, is there any thing you might need?" Linda asked pushing her glasses up her pretty face.

"Not… that I know of." William said.

"Well, then – I'll come back later tonight to see you before I go." Linda said pushing a bang out of her face. "See you." She said ticking their names of her clipboard and walking out.

"That's Linda. She's a volunteer down here, she loves to check on patients. She's really nice." William explained leaning back.

"Yeah…" Chris whispered yawning.

"Go to sleep." William muttered closing his own eyes.

"Yeah." Chris said closing his eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

**I figured out what is going to happen to Chris. You guys might hate me, you guys might cry… or scream. Or feel confused. But I think it's a really good – stolen from TV – thing to write about. This past week has been pretty good. If you're following me on twitter and follow my rants you'll know how busy and hectic my weeks been. And I haven't even done any of my homework, wanted to update first. I think I'll do that now. So bye guys. Thanks for the reviews. Can we get to 132? Random but I want that. ;)**

**Jasmine.**


	16. Fifteen

**Complicated.**

**Chapter Sixteen.**

"

"Don't you just love December?" Miley asked as she stepped into the snow, Nick at her tail. There was a huge family dinner at the Jonas' family household. Denise insisted that there was one every 1st December so that they'd get in the Christmas spirit. Denise loved Christmas. She had her decorations up the last week of November every year.

"Yeah, it's special." Nick said, his teeth chattering.

Miley turned around and looked at him, "You look cute." She giggled patting his head; his hair was covered in a white woolly hat. She remembered that Danielle had knitted that hat when she went on the 'old woman' theory while pregnant with Joey.

"Perfect." Nick muttered sarcastically.

"You're not the least bit excited? It's the annual family din-din." Miley said as Nick opened the car door for her. "Thank you." She muttered stepping in as Nick walked around to the driver's side of the car and got in.

"Have you been feeling better?" Nick suddenly asked causing Miley to sit up in shock.

"What?" She asked turning to face him.

"The side effects – vomiting, changes in your diet, has it stopped?" Nick asked.

"… I'm sure it will soon enough." Miley said biting her lip.

"Good, I was getting worried." Nick replied.

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself and Chris." Miley said looking down at her fingers.

"His finished his first session of chemo therapy." Nick said smiling lightly. "He wasn't feeling too great so he stayed, but he'll be home and out by next week." He explained.

"That's great." Miley said returning the smile. "Looks like we're the last people here." She said as Nick parked on the lane outside the house.

"Looks like it." He said taking off the engine.

"Do you reckon Joe bought Taylor, I really want to see her again?" Miley said excitedly.

"Yeah, maybe." Nick said opening her door for her.

"Thanks, you're too kind." Miley teased stepping out.

"Only the best for you." Nick said taking her hand.

Miley rang the doorbell, smiling at Nick who looked impatient. The door swung open slowly, Miley smiled kneeling down when she saw who answered the door.

"Joey!" She said picking up the small boy who she treated as her own; after all she was his godmother.

"Mimi!" Joey said wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Who was it?" Kevin asked walking in. "Hey! You guys are finally here." He said pulling Nick into a hug.

"Joey, how have you been?" Miley asked as the two brothers walked away.

"Good, Grandma's making spaghetti!" Joey said.

"You love spaghetti!" Miley giggled as Joey smiled at her.

"Come see the Christmas tree." Joey said jumping free of her arms and running into the living room, Miley at his tail.

Miley smiled as she saw the homey environment in the living room. The lights were dim but the Christmas tree in the centre of the room had so many lights that it made the room look so bright.

"It's beautiful, Denise." Miley said turning to the older lady who hugged her.

"Honey, how have you been?" Denise asked.

"Great, thank you. I hope Paul hasn't been stressing you out too much!" Miley teased saying it loud enough for the man himself to hear her.

"You're a charmer, ay?" He said hugging her. "You look gorgeous, Miley."

"As always, I'm hoping." Miley said smiling cheekily.

She loved Paul, he was like a second father to her, she just hated the fact that he and Nick weren't closer.

"As always." Paul said taking a seat next to his wife.

Miley took off her jacket, she was wearing a red jumper that went down to her knees and was at least two sizes too big. She found it at the back of Nick's closet and very conscious of her growing baby bump that had developed over the last weeks, she was cautious to keep it hidden. Black leggings sheltered her legs from the cold and white socks with red stilettos covered her feet. She turned around when she heard a familiar laugh.

"No way!" She screeched. "I thought Joe was just teasing me. Taylor!" She said wrapping her arms around the blonde girl who returned the hug. "You look so cute." Miley said pulling away.

Taylor had grown since the last time Miley had seen her last summer. She was taller, and not as – skinny but she still had a good figure. Her smile was brighter and her eyes were lighter. She had tamed her mass of curly curls and somehow managed to find the strength to cut her long, long, long hair to a reasonable length, she even had bangs. She was wearing more make up now, as appose to the make up free look she had the year before and her wardrobe was a lot less… country.

"You too." Taylor said giggling. "It's been way to long." She said sitting down in the armchair next to the Christmas tree. Miley nodded agreeing, she kicked off her shoes and sat on the floor next to the tree and beside Taylor.

"What's changed?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing really…" Miley said smiling.

Taylor's stare was beginning to make Miley uncomfortable as her eyes fell to Miley's stomach.

"You still have your to die for figure." Taylor said smiling.

Miley let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. "So, tell me, how did you and Joe get back together?" Miley asked folding her arms.

"Well, we sort of just bumped into each other and he suggested we catch up. I was eager to say yes, I mean he looked so different – and I, obviously, have changed a lot too. I just thought, it didn't work out last time, but hey… we're both older now, more mature. And he really made me happy last year when we were together." Taylor said looking across the room at Joe who was talking to Kevin and Nick.

"I'm happy. It's been way too quiet without you." Miley said laughing.

"Really? No Vanessa or Demi bugging the heck out of you?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, they're still… like that. But Vanessa's gone to Florida for these next couple weeks to visit her grandmother and Demi has done one of her magic tricks again." Miley said smiling.

"That girl is so mysterious. Honestly, does she even know what's going on in her life?" Taylor asked giggling. "So, you and Nick, huh?" Taylor asked excitedly.

"I'm staying with him – big accident and…" Miley said.

"It's complicated?" Taylor asked.

"Story of my life." Miley muttered.

"Totally." Taylor agreed.

"Tay, Mi… dinner." Nick said helping Miley up.

Miley walked beside him quietly, into the dining room and sat around the table next to him. The Grey's had a huge family dining room as Denise loved to host parties and dinners. Nick pulled out Miley's chair, Miley smiled at him as he sat beside her.

"See Kevin, that's how you treat a lady." Danielle said putting Joey down in a high chair and sitting beside him.

"Yes, Nick does know how to treat ladies – but he'll never use that quality because his-"

"Paul." Denise said glaring at her husband as she walked into the room and placed the meal in the centre of the table.

Paul sighed and waited as everyone held hands, waiting for him to say grace. He couldn't help but notice how Miley smiled at Nick when he squeezed her hand. He smiled a little to himself.

"Amen." Chorused within the room.

"Can I get a puppy?" Joey asked turning to face Kevin, talking with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Danielle said rubbing the corners of his lip.

"A puppy. I have a cat." Taylor spoke up.

"Really? Cats are girly though, puppies are manly." Joey said winking at Taylor.

"You're so adorable." Taylor cooed.

"Yeah, until his eating your wallet." Joe said jokingly.

"Agreed." Kevin said.

Miley laughed lightly, she frowned as she smelt the strong smell of the garlic that clung to the garlic bread. She felt sick. She couldn't. Not here. Nick saw the look on her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine." Miley said biting her lip. "Can I go to the bathroom?" She asked Denise.

"Go on honey." Denise said smiling.

Miley got up gracefully, walking up the grand staircase of the large house. She opened the door to the bathroom, turning on the bright light. She opened the toilet seat and poured out the content of her stomach.

"I knew it, Miley… if you're not feeling well – we can head out." Nick said rubbing her back.

Miley wiped her mouth feeling tears well up in her eyes. "Nick, no. this is the one time of the year you get to spend with all of your family, lets stay." Miley said grimacing at the horrible taste that the vomit left in her mouth. Nick still looked unsure. She sighed, "Honestly, I think it's just… me feeling a little under the weather." Miley said flushing the toilet.

She was doing it. She was telling him. Now or never. She bit her lip.

"Oh, and Nick?" Miley said taking a deep breath.

"Yeah?" Nick asked.

"… Do you have a mint?" She bit her lip closing her eyes.

Nick chuckled lightly, searching in his pocket. "Sure." He said handing her a packet of gum.

She sighed guiltily as she followed him down the stairs and back to the dinner time. She could've told him. There and then she could've told him she was pregnant. She was scared though, and she had every right to be… right?

"Her names Meredith if you want to come play with her." Taylor said to Joey.

"Her? I thought cats were boys… like Garfred." Joey asked confused.

"Gar_field_is a character." Kevin said.

"A boy?" Joey asked.

"Yes." Danielle said giving him his last spoon full of spaghetti.

Dinner ended soon enough, and now the family was sat in the living room watching reruns of an old tv show. Miley noticed that Nick kept refilling his drink. She frowned nervously. He never really drank much, but when he did, he could get really… unlike himself.

"You know what? I'm kind of tired, can we go?" Miley whispered to Nic.

"Sure." He muttered. He wasn't slurring his words or staggering as he grabbed both of their jackets, but he was tipsy. Miley was sure of it.

"Bye guys." Miley said, Danielle pulled her into a hug.

"Call me okay?" The dark haired woman asked her friend.

"Yeah." Miley said pulling away.

Miley smiled as Nick pulled up at his house, she opened her own door stepping out. Nick smiled opened the door of the house. Miley stepped in after him, closing the door behind her. Nick turned on the lights, to a dim setting. Undoing the top buttons of his dress shirt. He turned to Miley smiling at her.

"You look beautiful by the way." He said.

"Thank you." Miley said pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Still tired?" Nick asked as Miley closed her eyes lightly.

"Yeah." Miley whispered lazily.

"Here." Nick said pushing her jacket of her shoulders slowly; Miley held her breath as his hands moved over her shoulder blade. He hugged her close, surprising her. What was he doing? He took her hand, leading her to his bedroom. The lights were off but the moonlight was coming in, she could see his face and he could see hers.

He made her lift her arms up slowly, lifting her jumper over her head and throwing it behind him. She was only in a shirt then, a plain white shirts with a Christmas tree on it. His hands met the waist line of her leggings, pushing them down slowly. Miley held her breath, was he stripping her? She gulped. He let her leggings fall to the ground as she kicked them off along with her shoes and pushed her socks down and off her feet.

He pushed her back onto the bed. Climbing over the top of her, hovering her body. He looked down at her.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

Miley closed her eyes as she felt him warm breath hit her face. He had her in a trance. She licked her lips slowly.

"You're tempting me, and you don't even know it." He said leaning in and burying his face into her neck.

"N-" Miley tried to speak.

"Wait. Just stay." Nick said holding her beneath him. "It feels right, don't it?" He whispered.

"No, because it's wrong." Miley felt like her words were betraying her. But it was the truth. She couldn't do this, not with him. Not now.

"Miley, I love you." Nick said kissing her neck lightly.

"Nick please." Miley whimpered.

"Goodnight Miley." Nick said leaving a small kiss on her lips and walking out of the bedroom. Miley took a moment to catch her breath.

"I love you too." She whispered. "But I can't, not now." She said curling into his side of the bed and falling asleep slowly.

She'd been saying that a lot lately, huh? _Not__now._Not now means later. And later can be anytime. Later was sooner then she thought, she was just about to find out.

**2,215 words.**

**It's been a while. I'm sorry, but I've been writing on my phone and not my computer. I needed to type this up, but I feel like typing on my phone first gives me better ideas. Because as soon as I feel like this is perfect, I can just type it up quickly and then edit it while I type it up on my computer, right? 143 reviews please. VOTEEE!**

**LONGER CHAPTERS – LONGER WAIT.**

**SHORTER CHAPTERS – QUICKER UPDATES.**

**Just need to see what you guys feel you like better. Raquel was totally coming down on me like, put Niley in there, blah blah blah. So you can thank her in your review. ;) oh, and go read Hit The Lights and review it. Now. Yes, you. Go. Do it. Haha, I'm writing that soon so just read it before I update it.**

**k. bye.**

**Jasmine.**


	17. Sixteen

**Complicated.**

**Chapter Seventeen.**

Chris smiled as he stepped off the bus; it'd been a long journey there was no denying that. He ran his hand through his hair, as he looked at the familiar large house he hadn't been to in years. Walking up to the front door, he pressed the doorbell hesitantly. He waited for what seemed like forever until he saw a familiar girl open the door.

"Chris?" The girl asked shocked.

"We need to talk." He said looking down at her.

.

"Well, this is a first." Taylor said smiling at Miley. "No one ever comes to breakfast with me." She beamed as they walked into a local café. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, because you're awake at like… three in the morning." Miley replied.

"True… why are you up early?" Taylor asked.

"I wanted to get out the house, really." Miley muttered.

"Did something happen between you and Nick?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah – and I don't think I can look at him the same way I did before." Miley said looking at Taylor. "It's like everything's different you know? More… meaningful and I hate it. I hate it so much." Miley said leaning back in her chair.

"I'm confused."

"He… well, he didn't – but he tried to – _seduce_me?" Miley said in a confused tone.

"What?" Taylor asked her eyes widening.

"Yeah!" Miley said sitting up.

"Tell!" Taylor demanded.

"We got home, I was falling asleep. He took me to his bedroom, took off all my clothes and then started – kissing me. I pushed him away, obviously, I mean it was wrong. And then he just left… and I went to sleep." Miley said quickly.

"He… did that?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, and I'm super confused." Miley said looking at her water bottle. "That's not all."

"What else?" Taylor asked adding more sugar to her coffee.

"He told me he loved me… like loved me, loved me." Miley bit her lip. "And I told him, I didn't love him back – well not in so many words, I just didn't say anything. But when he left… I felt it. I love him too." Miley whispered.

"You love him? Like how you loved Avan or…"

"More than I've ever loved anyone, and it's scary." Miley said tearing up. "I don't know if I'm _in_love with him, or if I'm just going crazy. But I feel like it's the second one! I'm definitely going… crazy." Miley said wiping her eyes.

"Oh honey, you're so confused. His a jerk for putting you through this." Taylor said rubbing Miley's back.

"No, I'm a jerk. Because he told me he loved me and I pushed him away, because I ran out of the house this morning before he woke up, because I'm a terrible best friend and because… Taylor, I'm pregnant and I haven't told him yet." Miley said looking down.

"You're what?" Taylor asked. "How did you get yourself knocked up, Miles?" Taylor hissed.

"No, it's not like that."

"You're pregnant. You're not in a relationship! That's… forbidden." Taylor said looking at Miley.

"It's his!" Miley said.

"What? When did that happen?" Taylor asked.

"… It was supposed to be his, and Chris'. But Chris got diagnosed with cancer again and Nick's been going crazy, I was so stressed out. I just didn't tell him, or anyone for that matter. It was for the best! But now it's not because his going to hate me and I'm going to lose everything." Miley said sobbing.

"No, no. Everything's going to fine. How far along are you?" Taylor asked.

"I'm almost a month along now, a couple more days to go." Miley said looking down.

"Who knows?" Taylor asked.

"You, Brandi, Kevin, Danielle, Joe, Sam and Danielle's nephew." Miley whispered.

"Nephew?" Taylor asked.

"His six, he found the test." Miley sobbed.

"We're going to get through this…" Taylor said rubbing Miley's back. "I promise you." She whispered.

"I just- I want Vanessa back and I want to tell Nick and I want Chris to get better and I'm praying and praying but nothings working!" Miley said rolling her eyes. "This is going to be a terrible Christmas." She sobbed.

"No, okay? Vanessa will be back soon and then you _will_tell Nick and Chris will be better and strong before you know it and then we'll have the perfect Christmas… we have to." Taylor said wiping Miley's eyes. "Finish your breakfast, hon." She said feeling bad for Miley.

"Y-yeah, I p-probably should." Miley said gasping for air.

.

"What are you doing here?" The young girl asked Chris. She hadn't seen him in what seemed like forever. The last time she had, they were closer then ever. The best of friends. But he moved away, for college, and never came back. He promised her, he'd write, call and text whenever it was possible – lies. He forgot about her, he left her in the dark and now he was back. She wasn't going to have any of it.

"I- I wanted to come back home." Chris said sitting on her couch.

"Why? You've been gone for god knows how long. Everything's changed, there's nothing here for you anymore." The girl said glaring at him and placing her hand on her hip.

"My family's here… you're here." Chris said looking up at her.

"Am I? Because I don't care anymore Chris. I stopped caring when you did." She hissed.

"I'll always care about you." Chris said standing up.

"Then where have you been? Where were you when my life was falling apart, huh?" The girl screamed tears welling up in her eyes.

"I was…"

"Where? Having a life? Getting drunk? Running a business? Go back to that!" The girl shouted at him accusingly.

"You have a right to be angry."

"Yeah I do!" The girl said sighing. "Just get out of my house, and get out of this town… hopefully, I'll never have to see you again." The girl said looking away from him.

"Crystal…"

"That's not my name, not anymore." The girl said turning around and looking at him with her sad brown eyes. She looked lost, scared, and lonesome. He wanted to fix that, he wanted to make it better for her. That's why he'd travelled all the way back to his hometown, to make it better.

"I came here to fix things. To fix us, because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Chris said stepping closer to her.

"It's Alison." The dark haired girl said.

"Why Alison?" Chris asked.

"You know why." The girl replied. "Why are you really back? Did you get lost?" She asked.

"No, I really want to make it better."

"Well, I still hate your guts. But you might want to go see your parents before you see me. I'm a has-been, a used to be… a no one. I'm happy like this. So, you know where the door is." Alison glared at him.

"Alison, I'm staying in Atlanta for a while. I'm not going anywhere." Chris said looking at her.

"Good luck with that." The dark skinned Latina hissed.

"I'll see you around, Al." Chris said kissing her cheek and walking out of her house.

"Fuck him." Alison said walking up the stairs and into a room, which held the truth. Her only link with Chris.

.

**I think this and another one and then the next time you'll see me is after Christmas. Cause I'm so busy. This one is short, which is disappointing but we meet an original character. I like her, I know who she is and what she has to do with the plot and it'll all work out. So, review please? Tell me who you think Alison is or better yet who 'Crystal' was to Chris? K? K.**

**Longer update next time. Stay safe guys.**

**Jasmine.**


	18. Seventeen

**[Warning: This chapter is mostly about Chris and has a lot of flashbacks/scenes from the past.]**

**Complicated.**

**Chapter Eighteen.**

Alison walked into the room; she didn't usually come into it. It bought back too many bad memories. Sitting on the chair in the room, she sighed. She looked over at the messy bed in the corner of the room. It looked like it hadn't been touched in years, and it hadn't. It had the same green bed sheets it had on four years ago; it still was a mess from the day that she jumped out of it in fear.

She grimaced as she saw her reflection, she hated it. She hated herself. She sighed as her hair fell onto her face. She'd cut it, shoulder length. She hated it long and down to her waist, she hated it short. She'd even dyed it, desperate to run away from herself. Her blonde long hair had gone, now replaced with short brunette hair. She'd gotten contacts, hiding her brown eyes with bright green contacts – forcing people to believe she was happy. She wasn't. She couldn't be ever again.

She wasn't sure how long she'd sat there, before she heard the door open.

"What are you doing in here?" She heard a familiar voice.

"Leaving." She said standing up quickly and trying to push past the person.

"Ali, talk to me." The girl asked holding her friend by the shoulders lightly. They'd met a couple years ago, and became the best of friends. She didn't know much about Alison's past seeing as she didn't talk about it much. But that was fine with her, she didn't talk about her unhappy past much either. She'd soon learnt not to ask, likewise with Alison.

"It's nothing, okay?" Alison said barging past her.

"_Crystal, what's wrong?" Megan Ross asked her daughter, she was old enough to look after herself but Megan couldn't help herself but worry about her daughter. She ran her hands through her daughters' long blonde hair, as she shrugged away from her._

"_Chris hasn't called me in three days. I miss him, more than anything." Crystal said tears in her eyes._

"_His just busy, you know? College does that to people." Megan said sitting on the edge of the bed._

"_He promised, a call a day… I'd even settle with a text – but I don't even get that, do I?" Crystal sobbed._

"_Crissy, you haven't left this room in a long time. Maybe you need fresh air." Megan said._

"_I need Chris." The blonde girl told her mother._

"_You're nineteen, you don't need anything but your phone." Megan said smiling._

"_Yeah, and Chris hasn't phoned me in ages." Crystal said. "What did I do?" She asked._

"_Nothing, I'm sure he'll call you soon." Megan said._

"_Gosh, this room is so dirty. Leave, okay? Let me clean up." Crystal said jumping out of her bed and starting to pick clothes up off of her messy floor. She pushed her mum out of the room, before sitting down against the door and sobbing._

Chris walked into his childhood home; he heard laughter in the main room. Walking into it, he saw his father cuddling his little sister. The last time he'd seen his sister she was nothing more than a baby, but now… she was practically growing in front of his eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Chris!" Sydney said jumping on her older brother. She didn't know him too well, but she loved him. Her mother was constantly telling her stories about what her brother was like as a kid and how alike they were. They looked alike, the same blonde hair and dark roots, the same green eyes, her smile was a lot wider than his and she was a much more happy child.

"Syd!" Chris said hugging her tightly.

"You look different." Sydney said touching his chin.

"Yeah, I haven't shaved for a couple days." Chris smiled as she stroked the stubble on his chin.

"Christopher, what are you doing in Atlanta?" Damon asked his stepson. Damon had married into the family just three years ago, him and Chris had gotten quite close, but not as close as Chris and his real father were.

"I wanted to visit, get away from the noise and… everyone in New York for a while." Chris said sitting down with Sydney in his lap. "Where's Mum?" Chris asked looking around.

"She's out. Book club at Francesca's." Damon said.

Chris nodded, his mother was like that. She liked to have pride and do things that stuck up mothers did. Like join book club, and the towns gardening competition and other stuff that Chris got bored with.

"How long you staying for, son?" Damon asked pulling Sydney into his lap, her eyes focused on the television screen in front of them.

"I don't know. I think, I need to call Nick and tell him I'm going to be here for a while."

.

"How has it been since the accident?" The therapist asked the dark haired woman in front of her. He'd been seeing Alison for four months now, not much progress had been made. Little to none, actually. She was depressed, getting little to no sleep at night and it was visible. She had tried to reinvent herself after losing everything, but she couldn't let go that easy.

"Harder than ever… his back." Alison whispered.

"Whose back?" The therapist.

"Chris… he showed up at my doorstep. He wanted to talk to me, I didn't let him. We've been making too much progress – I don't want to ruin that, do I?" Alison said smiling weakly. It looked false, and rehearsed. The therapist sighed, it'd been like that a lot. All because of that one man.

Whatever he did, hurt her. And it was scarring both of them.

**Schools out! Yess.. I'm excited. I spent the whole day out with my best friends today, it was a blast. There's loads of pictures of me on my twitter right now, lol. Follow me? xitslovebug.**

**READ MY STORY 'The Easy Road' PLEASE. AND REVIEW IT. THAT IS PROBABLY MY NUMBER ONE PRIORITY RIGHT NOW, K? K.**

**JAZZ.**


	19. Eighteen

**[Warning: This chapter is really long. Things are getting wrapped up for we are coming to an end in 4-6 chapters then we'll have a two part epilogue. Special thanks to Katie for inspiring me to get myself together and end this story the way it was suppose to end. I love you all for reading this story. Don't forget to review, because this is almost it; even though I'm really sad to say that.]**

**Complicated**

**Chapter Nineteen.**

Chris was sitting in the waiting room of his doctors hospital in Atlanta. He hadn't had a check up since he'd left New York and was desperate to find out if the chemotherapy was paying off. He was sure this would go one way or the other and desperately hoped for the best. He knew, he knew that not many people survived this illness that he had. He knew that it was a miracle he survived it the first time. But her also knew that he wasn't ready for whatever came out of that hospital room.

"_Okay, let's start with angles. It's always a good place to start." Crystal said smiling at her best friend._

"_Ugh, angles." Chris groaned._

"_Maths test on Tuesday, remember? Now what type of angle is that?" She said pointing to the book._

"_Okay, okay… a right angle?" Chris asked hopefully._

"_Close." Crystal said._

"_Really?" Chris asked smiling._

"_No, it's acute you idiot." Crystal said closing the book. "Let's take a break." She giggled throwing the book onto the ground._

"_Okay," Chris said leaning on her desk, "Why is this so important?" he asked._

"_Because it's maths, and you need to pass it if you want to graduate." Crystal said biting the end of her pencil._

"_No matter how well I do, Mr D is still going to fail me." Chris sighed._

"_Because you don't even try, you come late, you skip, come on. I'm your best friend and even I know you hate maths." Crystal said rolling her eyes._

"_Can I stay for dinner?" Chris asked ignoring her as he smelt the homemade lasagne Crystals mother was making._

"_Of course, let me go tell master chef." Crystal beamed running downstairs._

"Christopher Henrie? Dr Frank will see you now." A nurse said approaching Chris, this was it.

"Okay, I cant stand to look at you. All I see is baby bump." Taylor teased Miley walking into Nick's room.

"When did you get here?" Miley asked sitting up.

"You said you needed a friend, and like the fairy godmother said… here I am." Taylor said sitting on the bed.

"Nick let you in?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, I bought Joe and food so there were no protests." Taylor giggled. "How's your week been?" She asked.

"Good, stressful but good. I finally got a hold of my best friend, who is flying out tomorrow. Exciting right?" Miley asked.

"Vanessa's coming back, that's awesome." Taylor said smiling. "So, you haven't told Nick yet?" She said.

"Not yet, the perfect moment hasn't arrived yet." Miley whispered.

"I don't think it will if you keep stalling." Taylor said looking at Miley sympathetically.

"I'm not stalling." Miley defended.

"You totally are, but I forgive you." Taylor said playfully hitting Miley's shoulder.

"The perfect moment will come." Miley said smiling at Taylor.

"Okay, okay. The real reason I come here," Taylor said smiling, "was because I need your help." Taylor admitted.

"I knew it. What?" Miley asked.

"I think Joe is going to ask me to move in with him and I don't know how to say no." Taylor said really fast.

"Slow down! How did you find out?" Miley asked.

"I heard him, practising/ I don't know but his defiantly planning on doing it." Taylor mumbled.

"Sweetie, tell him the truth." Miley advised.

"Because you take your own advice and tell Nick the truth?" Taylor asked hopefully.

"Not in a million years." Miley smirked not falling for it.

Chris felt nauseous, he felt sick. All of the days he'd spent thinking about it coming back to him. He didn't want to do it alone, he wouldn't be able to. He wasn't strong enough to handle this alone. The nurse looked at him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Mr Henrie?" He asked softly.

Chris didn't know what happened. Suddenly the room was spinning and his vision was blurred. He tried to stand up, face his fate. But the next thing her knew, he was down on the ground.

_Crystal giggled in Chris's ear as they sat in the back row of the movie theatre watching 'Honey, I'm Home'. She rolled her eyes as his stayed fixated on the screen._

"_Chris?" She whispered._

_Chris turned to look at her, noticing how close their faces were. He moved his head back. "Yeah?"_

"_These jokes are corny, you're not seriously enjoying this movie?" She asked leaning her head on his shoulder._

"_It's actually really good." He commented._

"_Wow, you really amaze me sometimes." Crystal whispered._

"_Demi Moore looks gorgeous as a runaway bride." Chris said looking at the screen._

"_Why is she kneeling? Is she going to propose?" Crystal asked._

"_Well, she ditched him at the alter." Chris said stuffing his mouth with popcorn._

"_You're so cheesy." Crystal sighed._

"_I'm romantic." Chris defended._

"_You're a hopeless ro-maniac." Crystal giggled._

"_Your jokes aren't funny." Chris glared at her._

"_You have no humour."_

"_I do too, I have plenty humour now hush." Chris said looking back at the screen._

"_I think this is one of the worst first dates I've ever had." Crystal said as her and Chris stood on her porch._

"_You loved it though, right?" Chris asked._

"_It was… something." Crystal whispered._

"_So, I'll see you tomorrow night for tutoring?" Chris asked._

"_Yeah, goodnight Chris." Crystal smiled playing with the ends of her long blonde hair._

"_Night Crys." Chris whispered walking away._

"_Wait!" Crystal called out moments later, rushing after him. "I **know **I called you cheesy and said this was the worst first date ever but I'd really like it if you'd kiss me." She sad in one breath._

_Chris didn't even hesitate, soon enough his lips were on hers. She smiled deepening the kiss before pulling away. _

"_You've got potential." She whispered._

"_Goodnight Crys." Chris said trying to fight off the huge smile on his face._

"_Goodnight." Crystal said walking into her house. She smiled at her mother, squealing. "Perfect first date, just perfect." She said waltzing over to her mother._

"_Really?"_

"_Really." Crystal said running up the stairs._

"Kevin, it's just a trim." Demi said glaring at Kevin, who was glaring at Danielle.

"I do not need a haircut, D." Kevin hissed.

"Yes, you do." Both Demi and Danielle said in unison.

"I was talking to Dani." Kevin said.

"Oh, my bad." Demi giggled.

"You're always complaining about your stupid hair, so we need to cut it, nothing too drastic. Demi's your cousin, don't you trust her?" Danielle asked rocking Joey back and forth in her arms.

"Not really…" Kevin mumbled.

"Hey! Girl with scissors near your neck who's kind of offended!" Demi cried out.

"Just… not too much, okay? I still want to recognise myself." Kevin said looking at Demi.

"Of course." Demi smiled.

Danielle smiled as she went and put Joey down. She frowned when she felt her phone ringing and vibrating in her pocket. Pulling it out she exited Joey's room, leaving the door open a peak so he could get out when he woke up. She walked to the end of the hall, opening the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Dani, it's me." She heard a familiar voice.

"Brandi?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, can you – come over?" Brandi said.

"Are you crying?" Danielle asked slowly.

"… Yeah, please." Brandi sniffled.

"I'm on my way." Danielle said hanging up and leaving her house.

"_You used me!" Crystal screamed lunging toward Chris angrily. She was crying, her face red with anger as she glared at her boyfriend of two years. She rolled her eyes, "I was stupid to think a guy like you would even think of dating me!" She screeched as her friend held her back._

"_Stop it, Crys. He's not worth it." Annabelle said trying to get Crystal away from Chris who looked too shocked to move._

"_Well, that's it! You're not going to make me look like an idiot!" Crystal screamed as people started to stare._

"_I- I'm sorry." Chris stuttered._

"_Come out the fucking closet!" Crystal screamed breaking free of Annabelle's grasp. She stormed over to Chris, so their faces were slow close they could hear each other breathing._

"_What?" Chris whispered surprised._

"_I saw you… I saw you, and you're a freak. You aren't normal, god you need help." Crystal said slowly, pronouncing each letter clearly, making sure he understood how much she resented him._

"_You… don't mean that." Chris stuttered._

"_You don't know how much I mean it. Everyone knows, Chris. You're gay. You're a sick, twisted, idiotic person who couldn't see that we were perfect together. You were my everything for two years, and now… I hope you know, I hate you." Crystal said so quietly Chris wasn't sure if he was hearing things._

"Mr Henrie?" Dr Frank said as he noticed Chris opening his eyes up.

Chris sighed, putting his hand on his head. "What happened?" He asked.

"You took a pretty hard fall to the head when you passed out in the waiting room." Dr Frank said sitting down on his chair and looking over at Chris.

"I passed out?" Chris asked.

"Yes, but that's to be expected. You're blood pressure is really high, Chris. So, it's obvious that you've been working really hard and have gotten stressed out." Dr Frank said.

Chris sighed, knowing that he was right.

"I'm afraid, it's bad news Chris." Dr Frank said.

And just like that, Chris knew he was loosing the fight.

**So here we are, nineteen chapters in. This story is indeed ending soon… I'm going to try and get it to 200 reviews before it ends, can we do that? Please review! I promise, in the next 4-6 chapters a lot is going to happen with Niley. Katie forced me into it so there will be another Rated M scene before the ending, and a lot of crying on my behalf.**

**12 reviews for an update.**

**Happy New Year guys.**

**See you on the other side, Jasmine.**


	20. Nineteen

**Please review, we're so close to the end now. Next chapter is coming up sooner, and read the A/N at the bottom. Important news about 2012! Happy New Year, guys.**

**Complicated**

**Chapter Twenty**

Miley sighed as she heard the front door close, Taylor and Joe were gone. She walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where Nick was picking up plates.

"Do you want help?" She asked quietly. Nick looked up, smiling meekly before nodded.

"Mi… I think we need to talk about _that _night." Nick said placing plates into the sink.

"What?" Miley asked.

"Miles, I've realised that… what I feel for you, I've never felt it before. Not even for Chris, I think… I think I'm trying to say I love you. I don't want to put this off." Nick said turning to her.

"You're not in love with me… right?" Miley asked slowly.

"I am." Nick said moving closer to her.

"Why Nick?" Miley asked looking down. "Why now?" She whispered.

"Why not right now? For everything that makes you… so irresistible, your eyes… gosh, do you know how beautiful they are? When you smile at me and call me an idiot – my heart beats like ten times faster. We've been sharing a bed for weeks now, do you know how _tempted _I've been?" Nick asked stepping close to her.

Miley gulped, feeling her face flush at all the compliments Nick was giving her, "Not really." She admitted.

"_So tempted. _You were so close to me, in little to _no _clothes and I wanted… I still was to make love you." Nick said touching her face.

Miley stared at him in shock, "Nick, you mean everything to me. That's why I won't let you do this." She said pushing him away.

"Let me, Mi." Nick said kissing the crook of her neck, "Please let me." He whispered.

Miley let a moan escape her lips softly, "It's not that easy, Nicholas. If it was… _gosh, _will you please stop?" She whispered her voice straining as his lips went up and down her neck slowly, sending butterflies through her body. "Nick… please? Oh my, _this _would've happened a long time ago… Nick." She moaned biting her lip.

"Miley, I'm not letting us wait any longer." Nick said pulling her face to his in a fiery kiss.

Chris sat on the top of his favourite building in Atlanta, the church. He'd only ever came her with Crystal, she was very religious like that. He knew she'd be coming today, she always came to bible studies. The words of Dr Frank echoed in his mind. _'The tumour has spread, not only to your lungs but now it's reached your liver and your bones. You don't have much time left, maybe days. Try to contact your family and friends, it's become that fast moving that it will have completely taken over your body in a matter of days. We can't slow it down any longer, we can't put you under any therapy's as it may harm your body and do further damage. I'm very sorry, Mr Henrie.'_

So, that was it. Chris had decided, that was it. He didn't want his family, he didn't want Nick, he didn't want Miley. He wanted to be alone, so her he was, in the presence of God. He sobbed silently, looking down at the ground, he was so high up.

"You idiot, don't even think about jumping." He heard the sassy voice of Crystal behind him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked turning to face her.

"Stopping you form being stupid, what are you doing on top of the church?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"I… needed to be with God." Chris stuttered. "And you."

"Well, funnily enough we were both inside, not on top of the roof!" She said putting her hand out. "Here." She said helping him up.

"Crys…"

"Don't call me that." Crystal glared at him.

"I'm going back to New York." Chris said. "Tonight." He added.

"Oh…" Crystal whispered. "Why?" She asked.

"Because I've said goodbye to my family, and I need to say goodbye to the rest of my friends back home." Chris explained.

"Why are you… goodbye for what?" Crystal asked getting worried.

"The doctors said I don't have long left, I have no options but to let the cancer finish me off." Chris muttered.

"You're lying." Crystal glared at him. "That's a sick thing to lie about."

"No, this is it. Goodbye." Chris said ready to walk away.

"No, wait." Crystal choked out, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, you wait. Promise me this…" Chris said stepping closer to her.

"Anything." Crystal whispered.

"Promise me you'll go back to being who _you _are. That blonde girl who wears floral clothes everywhere, with those gorgeous brown eyes that hide behind her huge, round, dorky glasses with that heart of gold. The girl who goes to church every Thursday and Sunday and bakes cookie for the priest; be _that _girl, that's the girl I loved for two years. That's the only girl I've ever loved in my life. Whenever I go, wherever I'm going… when I look down, that's who I want to see. And _only _her." Chris said looking down at her.

"I promise, Chris." Crystal said her tears falling down rapidly now. "I promise, you'll be proud of me." She whispered.

"I love you Crystal." Chris said looking into her yes.

"I know that I called you stupid, and told you not to talk to me ever again… but just because this may be the last time I ever ask you of this – kiss me." Crystal sobbed.

And Chris didn't even hesitate.

Miley melted into Nick's kiss, letting him take control. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, smashing his hips against hers. She whimpered softly, pulling away.

"Nick, stop." She whispered.

"No." Nick said kissing her again. He kissed her softly, so softly and gently that she found herself kissing back. She missed this, this feeling he gave her that she could get from no one else. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, clinging to him. Need. Lust. Oh, lust. That's what she was feeling. That warm fuzzy feeling between her legs, in the core of her body. She pulled away.

"Nick, please… bedroom." She said as he took her hand and led the way.

The two lovers staggered over into his bedroom, Miley panted heavily as Nick pulled away kissing down her neck. She pulled him closer to her heated body, laying herself down. He smiled down at her, leaning in and kissing her again.

"Miles, I love you." He whispered looking down at her.

Miley smiled weakly, "I love you too." She whispered and then his lips were on hers again.

Crystal walked into Chris's apartment; he hadn't left for the airport yet. She sighed as she looked at the box she had in her hands, it was all their memories. For so long she'd hid it in the back of her closet, but now she wanted to open it up. And relive all the happy moments they shared. She smiled as she saw him sitting on his bed, his suitcase packed neatly at the end of his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked weakly leaning his head back.

"I bought you some things." Crystal said softly, opening the box and pulling out a teddy bear. "Remember this? You bought me this, our second date you handed it to me and gosh, you looked like an idiot sitting there shaking. But it was cute, I kept it. In fact, I kept everything." Crystal said placing the box in his lap.

Chris smiled weakly, scrimmaging around the box until he found what he wanted. A necklace, his smile fractured a little bit.

"She was beautiful, why don't you wear this?" He asked weakly.

"It hurts too much…" Crystal admitted sitting next to him.

"Crystal, we lost our baby." Chris said coughing lightly.

"No, Chris… I lost my baby, it wasn't yours. It was never yours." Crystal said tearing up. "You didn't hold her in your arms and watch the life fade out of her eyes, you didn't watch her cry as the doctors tried to figure out what was wrong, you weren't there. You told me I'd never have to lose anyone I loved ever again, and yet… you're leaving me." Crystal sobbed.

Chris sighed tiredly, wrapping his arms around her. "You're never going to lose me, never. I'll be right there, by your side, keeping you strong." Chris said holding her hand.

"I can't do this." Crystal whispered.

"Then don't, walk out on me." Chris said letting go.

"I can't do that either. Just hold me," Crystal said as they wrapped each other up, hugging their bodies closely together. Crystal smiled weakly as she closed her eyes and almost drifted away, almost. That was, until she felt Chris stop. It looked like she was sleeping, she wanted to believe he was sleeping, just sleeping… but he wasn't. His chest had stopped moving, everything had stopped moving. She sobbed quietly, hugging him tightly. And prayed, she prayed to God that their love would take them away together. But she knew, even the strongest love couldn't survive this. So, she fell asleep in his arms, for the last time.

**This probably wasn't worth the wait, which I apologise for. But I cried while writing this, I said goodbye to Chris a long time ago, but now you guys have to do it. Next chapter is a flash forward to the funeral, so hold some tissues. And see you soon. Before I go! Happy new year! Merry Christmas! The whole lot, love, hugs, kisses… and go to my profile, new story is up. check it out, read it. It's a whole new chapter for me as a writer. :D**


	21. Twenty

"What are you doing back here?" Crystal asked as she saw the small blonde girl sitting at the back of the church, the service wasn't beginning for another twenty minutes or so but everyone was walking around. Crying, talking, sharing memories, Crystal instantly spotted Sydney sulking in background she walked over.

"Waiting…" Sydney said in her tiny voice.

"For what?" Crystal asked sitting beside her, she was holding back her tears. Looking at the young blonde girl, she looked so much like Chris is was almost like… No, she couldn't think about that.

"Anything," The little girl whispered, "it seems like nothings moving." She said wiping her eyes, swinging her skinny legs back and forth. Crystal took her small hand in her own.

"Why don't you go sit with your Mummy?" She asked softly.

"She screamed at me," Sydney sobbed, "I was asking too many questions. I don't want to talk to her." She mumbled angrily.

"I'm pretty sure you do," Crystal said using the small girls hand to wipe her own tears, "your Mum's just really confused right now. She lost her child, I know what that's like." Crystal whispered.

"Why did Chris leave us?" Sydney asked.

"I can't tell you that, Syd." Crystal whispered, "But I can tell you, that when he left – he closed his eyes, and for a moment it looked like he was sleeping…" Crystal trailed off.

"Did – did he snore?" Sydney asked biting her lip, "Daddy said he snores like a chainsaw." She said.

Crystal sighed, "Yes, he did." She lied. "He snored so loudly, but beautifully – it was like a song, and he sung me to sleep and when I woke up again… he was gone." Crystal said sobbing quietly.

"Please, don't cry." Sydney whispered.

"You were his angel," Crystal said quietly, "he loved you more than anyone in the world." She said kissing the little girls hand.

"Thank you." Sydney said closing her eyes.

"Go sit with your Mum, I'll be right there." Crystal whispered picking the girl up, kissing her forehead and setting her off to go.

"Crystal…" She heard someone call her, turning around she saw a familiar face, a face she'd only ever seen once. The worst day of her life. She hated him. She hated him so much it killed her to see him there. In a black suit, his tie messed up, his eyes red and swollen, his hair a mess. This man was the real reason her life fell apart. This man being Nicholas.

"Miley, you need to sit down." Taylor said, taking Miley's hand softly. Miley pushed her away slowly, her eyes never the front of the stage. In a matter of hours, Chris wouldn't be there anymore. He'd be buried, gone forever. In a matter of minutes, his body would be on that stage in a coffin. She gasped slowly, closing her eyes softly.

"Miley, please – you haven't been eating, or sleeping, or talking. Please, do this for yourself." Taylor said closing her own blue eyes. The stress was getting to her too, she knew Chris and loved him like a brother. "Please, Miles." She begged.

Miley sat down slowly, looking down at her feet.

"Miley, talk to me." Taylor whispered, her voice cracking.

"What's to say Taylor? That I watched a man dying, that I slept with his boyfriend while he was dying, that Chris was the best thing to happen to Nick and I ruined that?" Miley hissed.

"Miles, you didn't."

"I did! I did, okay? And it'll be with me for the rest of my life." Miley sobbed.

"Please forgive yourself, Chris already has." Taylor said sitting next to her.

"And he told you that did he?" Miley screamed sobbing, she didn't care that people were starting to stare. She just wanted to be heard for once.

"Not today, you said you were ready for this." Taylor whispered.

"Turns out I'm not." Miley said. "I wasn't ready for him to die, I wasn't ready to become a mother and I'm not ready to live without Chris." Miley sobbed. "Don't you see?"

"Come on, you need some air." Taylor said taking Miley's hand.

"I thought I needed to sit down." Miley said pulling away.

Taylor sighed standing up and walking away from her best friend. She glanced at Miley, she was crushed when the news came out that Chris had passed. She stopped eating, she stopped talking, she stopped living. She wasn't living for herself, she wasn't living for Nick or Chris. Honestly, the only reason Taylor thought she hadn't topped herself yet was because she was pregnant. She hadn't gained weight yet, in fact, she'd lost it. She'd lost tons of weight, and it was worrying everyone. Surely, that wasn't healthy.

Taylor turned and walked to Joe who was sitting next to a sobbing Vanessa. She sat beside Vanessa who looked up, "Did she say anything?" Vanessa asked in her hoarse voice, it was gone.

"Nothing's changed." Taylor whispered.

"She'll be alright." Joe said rubbing Vanessa's shoulder.

"But that's the thing Joe… I don't think she will be." Vanessa said her voice cracking.

Crystal sat outside, on the grass next to a grave of someone she didn't know. She leaned against her elbows, looking up at Nick who sat down in front of her. She glared at him, he'd ruined her life. He stole her boyfriend; he stole her dreams of a perfect life, with a perfect family and a perfect husband. She hated him, but she didn't blame him. If there was one thing she couldn't do, it was blame him for Chris's death. She played with the ends of her newly dyed blonde hair, she'd done everything Chris had asked of her.

"Crystal, we need to talk." Nick whispered.

"I figured." Crystal sighed.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"You need to be more specific Nick, a lot happened between me, you and Chris." She sobbed.

"I'm sorry." Nick whispered. "For everything, I hope you know – nothing turned out how I hoped it would."

"That's the thing, Nick! There's no hope for me…" Crystal closed her eyes, "Not without him." She whispered.

"Crystal, please tell me what happened." Nick whispered kneeling beside her.

"I was pregnant, and he was with you. I wanted to kill myself, Nick. Every time I looked into his beautiful, beautiful green eyes – I saw you. I don't know if you know how much that hurt," Crystal whispered, "Then I dumped him, so he never knew. Not until it was too late. I told you, of course I did. I told you I was pregnant, it was a mistake but it happened. And you told him, so I lied again – I told him it wasn't his. He died thinking that I'd cheated on him and fell pregnant!" Crystal sobbed.

"Crystal…"

"No, let me finish." Crystal said shakily. "I didn't want to keep it, not when it was his… so I faked my own miscarriage. What sort of crazy person does that Nick? I told him I had a miscarriage, I told my family I'd had a miscarriage – gosh, the only person, the only people who knew the truth…" Crystal whispered, "They won't ever let me tell the truth."

"What?" Nick asked, "The baby is still alive?" He asked.

"It's not so much of a baby anymore, Nick." Crystal whispered. "I signed the adoption papers, I – I signed my baby, _Chris_'s baby, our own living beautiful baby over to someone else." Crystal bit her lip.

"You gave it up?" Nick said looking at her in disgust, "how could you?"

"I didn't. I didn't… not completely." Crystal whispered.

Sydney sat down next to her mother, cuddling into the middle aged woman's warm body. She felt comfort, just by being near her mother. Feeling her warmth, that calmed her. It gave her the sense that everything was going to be alright, even though she knew it wasn't going to be. She still tried to believe it, for her own sake.

She looked up and saw a dark haired man she knew as Uncle Kevin. He wasn't her real uncle, she knew that. But he always called her and sent her birthday presents. Looking at him, he looked okay. His curls were still on his head, his brown eyes still in their place, he seemed okay.

"Uncle Kevin," She whispered.

"Hey Sydney," Kevin said picking up the girl and looking over at her mother who looked grateful that she'd gone.

"Are you okay?" Sydney asked, Kevin let out a fake chuckle.

"Of course I'm okay, I got to be okay, don't I?" Kevin said pinching her nose softly, "I got Joey and you to look after." He said softly.

"How's Uncle Nick?" Sydney asked.

"You worry too much, Syd," Kevin whispered, "You're only a kid."

"I have to keep everyone happy." Sydney whispered.

"No you don't, okay?" Kevin said sighing.

"I do though," Sydney whispered, "Mum hasn't smiled or said anything in days." She said.

"She'll be fine, let her grief."

"When do I get to grief?" Sydney whispered.

And that's when Kevin knew, she was hurting too.

"You didn't?" Nick asked.

"I gave my baby away…" Crystal sobbed, "I gave my little angel, my daughter, I gave her to family."

"Family? You know where she is? How could you keep this from Chris?" Nick hissed.

"He knew where she was too." Crystal said quickly.

"What? He didn't tell me…" Nick whispered.

"He didn't know." Crystal whispered.

"What? Who – tell me." Nick said.

"I gave our daughter to Damon and Marissa, they raised her as their own… Chris lived his life thinking that his daughter was his sister and I let him. And now, I'm going to fight to get my daughter back. Sydney, she's ours… she's mine."

**Please review. Sorry for the wait. Next one will be sooner, what did you think?**

**Jasmine.**


End file.
